The Last Rider: Castus Pectus
by a soul of thunder
Summary: A messenger is sent to Eragon, there is a wild dragon in Alagaësia! He leaves to find this dragon before Galbatorix, he meets a priestess on his journey. Who is she, and what is she hiding?
1. Prolouge

The Last Rider: Castus Pectus

Part 1 – Prologue

Eragon paced back and forth in his tent, the candle light flickered as a cool night breeze drifted in from the tent's open door. Roran was sitting on his bed occasionally glancing up at his cousin as he cleaned his weapon, Saphira's head could be seen from the door way as she lay outside the tent.

The young rider continuously thought over his encounter with his blood brother, and enemy rider. Murtagh, his brother, his friend, and fellow rider now served under Galbatroix the greatest enemy to them all. He had to remember that Murtagh did not serve Galbatroix under his own will, he was forced to. Eragon clenched his fist and let out a cry of frustration, he wished he could help him but Murtagh was sure or too stubborn to let him help.

_Be patient little one, you can't help him tonight. Spend less time worrying and more time resting._ Saphira said calmly through their mental link, she had said similar things for the past hour or so trying to calm Eragon. Eragon just huffed and stopped pacing for a moment and turned sharply to face his dragon companion.

_As long as he serve's Galbatroix I will worry over him and what Galbatroix is planning. _He replied sharply back at her not meaning for it to come out as harsh as it did. Saphira understood his frustration and worry, and calmly took his ranting. Eragon huffed once more and feel down to the bed beside his cousin, who had just finished cleaning his hammer and lay it to rest on the ground beside them.

"Don't trouble you mind too much." Roran said unknowingly mimicking what Saphira had just said to Eragon. Eragon sent a comforted grin to Roran. And leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and glanced sideways at his cousin- not his brother.

"So everyone has told me." He said his grin stretching across his face, this time Roran returned his grin and looked to Saphira whose head now poked through the door. Her deep sapphire eyes stared at the two kinsmen, she turned her eyes to Eragon as he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

_If you won't listen to me listen to him_ she said an underlining tone of mocking, which Eragon ignored with a small smirk. He turned back to look at Roran.

"We should be ready to leave to find Katrina within a day or two." He said and stood up and moving to his own bed and sat down so his faced Roran full on. Roran nodded and looked to Saphira then back to his cousin.

"I know I was angry with you earlier, but I want to thank you both for helping me." He said locking his firm and sincere eyes with the Dragon Rider's, Eragon gave him a short nod before specking.

"Think nothing of it. I owe it to you and to her, had it not been for us," Eragon started and glanced over to the sapphire dragon at the tent entrance then back to Roran. "- Charvahall would never have been targeted by the Ra'zac." Eragon said, his voices sadden my guilt and he bowed his head down slightly.

"That may be true, but you are working to free us of Galbatroix and the Ra'zac. I'm sure everyone at home would be proud of you, even my father- no **our** father." He said emphasizing the word our. Eragon looked up at him and grinned slightly.

"We'll go back when this is all over, right?" he said more like asked Brom. Brom sighed slightly and smiled in amazement at his 'brother', he had changed in so many ways. He was no longer the same cousin Eragon he knew, and yet he was.

"Of course." He replied shortly with a warm smile. Saphira made a content growl from her place at the door which made both men look at her and burst out laughing. A moment later as laughter subsided and as they dried tears or mirth from their eyes and glanced at each other before giving one last chuckle.

"We should get some sleep." Eragon said looking longingly at his bed. Roran agreed quickly feeling fatigue tugging at his eyes beckoning him to close them in sleep. They both prepared for bed and blew out the candles, and with a final goodnight they lay their heads to rest, the only sounds coming from the watch posted outside talking amongst themselves and the soft snores from Saphira.

The shadow of a young girl passed through the trees of a deep lush forest bordering Du Weldenvarden, or known to very few in Alagaesia, the home of the elves. She glanced back towards the direction of her village, even though she was too far to see it. However she could she the top of the temple the highest point in the village just barely above the trees. It was the Temple of _Castimonia_ or the Temple of Purity, located in the small town of Farloden. It was small village north east of Ceunon. It went mostly unnoticed by the rest of Alagaesia which made it better, because it was home to many members of the Varden.

* * *

The girl walked more quickly weaving her way around the trees and through the dense underbrush. A woven basket was held carefully in her hand and cradled against her hip. The basket was fully of different kinds of medical herbs, her clothes were that of a temple priestess, red pants that belled out around her legs, and a white shirt that had large belled sleeves. This was Khariaya, a priestess of the Temple of _Castimonia_. 

She glanced around once more slowly coming to a stop, the wind rushed past her making her hair dark black hair flow on the air currents. She smiled to herself as a large dark figure approached her from her left, taking time to move its body through the trees. The creature was about the size of a mature mare and her foal put together, it's shoulders equalled the height of her body. What came through the trees was a black dragon.

_Good to see you again, __Eviothx. _The Khariaya cooed affectionately at her dragon as he came closer. The dragon turned his shiny black eyes to her; a twinkle seemed to shine in them as he looked at her.

_You've finally come out to see me._ The rough voice of the dragon came through their mental link. Khariaya smiled brightly at Eviothx, and reached a hand out and ran it over his snout.

_You know I get very busy sometimes._ She said and ran her hand up over his head and down beside the dragon strong carved out face. Khariaya reminisced over how Eviothx and she came to be together, it was almost 7 months ago when she stumbled on the black dragon's egg, while gathering medical herbs. At first she thought it was a rock smoothed out so some reason or another and took it back to the temple with her. It was only later that night as the sun set did it hatch and produce a baby dragon as black as the egg it came from. Being a priestess in the temple, in village full of Varden she knew what her existence as a Rider would mean. She and her dragon would be forced to fight, something she didn't want for her or her dragon.

_People have started to talk about you. _She said looking up at Eviothx. The dragon stared at her his eyes becoming firm and concerned.

_You mean?_ He started to ask, but Khariaya cut him short has her hand moved and rested on the end of his snout.

_You've been seen. I heard the head priest say he was going to send news to the leader of the Varden to get that new Rider to come out and see if there really is a wild dragon. _She said her eyes saddened as her eyes dropped to look at the ground. If the Rider discovered that Eviothx had a Rider no doubt the Varden would find out and make her fight Galbatroix. Eviothx made a slight growl noise in the back of his throat and nudged her hand to make her look at him.

_You worry too much._ He said trying to cheer her up. She grinned half-heartedly at the coal black dragon.

_Maybe. _She replied smiling and dropped her hand back to her side, and shifted the basket in her other hand. She then looked back at Eviothx.

_Come on I need some more Pepula. _She said and started walking into the trees, Eviothx trailing behind her faithfully.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Wow, I've been wanting to write this fic for a while but I've been busy with other stories... which I still need to finish. XD Oh well I'll just have to manage both!Well I'm going to enjoy writing this one, please review I get my fuel to write from reviews. Thanks everyone!

**Translation notes:**

Castus Pectus - Latin for 'Pure heart'

Castimonia_- _Latin for 'Purity'

Pepula - A medical plant, used to cure burns and reduce swelling.(a fictional plant of my own creation)


	2. Rumours of Hope

Part 1 – Rumours of Hope

A man rode fast towards the location of the Varden camp just outside the battle field. He carried an important message to them from the Varden town of Farloden. He had a few encounters with some Urgals but none he could easily get out of, but he did come with a few scratches. The man urged his stead on faster as he came closer to the grouping of tents.

He entered the settlement of the Varden and was quickly guided to the tent of Lady Nasuada. He quickly dismounted his white horse and entered the tent. Nasuada stood at a table looking over some maps and documents Arya stood next to her. They both looked up as the messenger entered the tent and came close to them. He bowed accordingly to the women and rose.

"I bring a message from the head priest of Farloden." He said looking to Nasuada and then to Arya quickly the back to Nasuada.

"What is it?" the Nasuada enquired him with round curious eyes.

"There is a rumor of a wild dragon living in the wild near the town in Alagaesia. There also have been over 70 sightings of it. The temple priest wishes to have it check out." he said to Nasuada in a firm and strong voice. Nasuada looked to Arya who seemed just as shocked as she was. Arya nodded to her a hint of happiness glittered in her eyes at the news.

"Very well. I will have our Rider sent out to check it out." She said to the messenger, the man bowed his head and left the tent without another word. Nasuada then turned to Arya who seemed to be thinking this over; she waited a moment then lifted her eyes to look at Nasuada.

"What do you make of this?" Nasuada asked the elven girl. Arya thought quietly for a moment then looked to the tent entrance quickly.

"It's worth checking out. I doubt though Eragon will want to go. He and his cousin were to go search for Roran's fiancé." Arya answered looking to the Varden leader with firm eyes. Nasuada nodded in compliance and thought for a moment.

"Farloden has extensive reports and documents regarding the locations of the Ra'zac and their bases. He would be able to come up with a plan for his rescue and get some help." Nasuada said after a moment of deep thought over the matter, Arya contemplated the issue then nodded.

"I'll go see Eragon about this now." Nasuada announced to Arya and walked to the tent entrance, Arya quickly followed behind her.

* * *

Eragon moved around the tent as did Roran, they packed supplies and clothes into traveling packs and moved them outside. Saphira watched them as she fluttered her wings in anticipation to fly again. It took a lot of assurance from both Saphira and Eragon to get Roran to travel on Saphira, bur an hour later and much talk and a test flight later did Roran agree.

Eragon sighed as he picked up a sword given to him after the Za'roc was taken from him by Murtagh. A hand appeared on Eragon's shoulder. The Rider looked to the owner of the hand and came face to face with Arya, she face showed sympathy for him as if she knew what pain and betrayal he felt in the meeting with Murtagh. Eragon noticed Nasuada standing behind Arya and he placed what he was doing down and turned to face Nasuada.

"Eragon," She started before he could say anything. "We want you to check out a sighting of a wild Dragon in a Varden village in Alagaesia." She said quiet bluntly and straight forward, which caught Eragon off guard. Eragon was about to say something when Roran interrupted.

"We're on our way to save Katrina from the Ra'zac!" he cried out, he had re-entered the tent just enough to hear what Nasuada had to say. They all turned to look at Roran, Eragon were sure his cousin would pop a blood vessel that throbbed on his forehead.

"Rest assure the trip to this village will help you with your rescue plans. The village has Varden with experience in dealing with the Ra'zac and where they are. They will help you the most." Nasuada explained calmly. Roran thought over what she said, he visibly calmed down at this information. Nasuada turned back to Eragon and looked straight at him.

"We will go, and I'll check out the 'dragon'. But right after that we will head to rescue Katrina." Eragon said firmly looking to Arya and Nasuada. Nasuada smiled brightly.

"Then it is settled. Take care, the three of you." Nasuada said then quickly turned on her heel and left. Saphira poked her head into the tent and gazed at the three of them. Eragon turned and picked up the bag behind him and walked towards the tent door flap.

"Let's get going." He said and walked out to Saphira and strapped the last bag to Saphira, and got ready to leave immediately.

* * *

Khariaya sat in an open field deep in Alagaesia, Eviothx her midnight black dragon lay in the grass beside her. He bathed in the sun half asleep as she finished collecting her herbs for the temple. She didn't need to be back for a long time so she decided to enjoy the little time she had with her dragon.  
Keeping him a secret wasn't easy; he was getting bigger and harder to hide. She heard rumours of a dragon living in the forest from some of the villagers coming to the temple. She tried to dismiss them at first but more and more people found evidence that there was a dragon out there. Hunters would go out to track deer and wild game but would find large droppings too big for the normal wildlife, also the bark scratched off of tress as Eviothx moved through the forest. The last piece of evidence was the large carcasses of deer and bears they would find taken down and eaten to the bone, nothing around there were big enough to eat so many and leave the bones in large clumps. The head priest was even sending word to the Riders of a possible dragon living in the wild.  
Even though her village was in Alagaesia, everyone in it was party of or wanted to be part of the Varden. Their village was known to little and had connections to the Varden and the elves, the village was useful for mission in the heart of Alagaesia. The village also bordered the realm of the elves but they hardly ever entered the elves land, only if they were largely attacked and had no choice. She knew if anyone found out she could easily run, but running would mean someone would follow, and she didn't want that life for Eviothx.

_Stop worrying so much. It'll be fine._ Eviothx said smoothly though their shared mental connection, he lifted his head and looked to her, reaching his head out gracefully to her. She sighed and placed her hand on his snout, he truly was a suck for being rubbed.

_I worry about you. What will they do if they find you and find out about your connection. I don't want to fight. _She replied sadly gently massaging along his jaw line. The dragon sighed deeply the hot air blowing her hair back over her shoulders. He lifted his head slightly and reached out and grabbed her shirt by her neck and pulled her closer to him. He lay her beside the joint of his neck and shoulder and lay his head down neck curled around her.

_If they find out and you don't want to fight then they have to answer to me._ He said with an authoritive voice leaving no room to argue. She sighed and leaned her head back to rest of his shoulder.

_You win. Thank you Eviothx. _She said gently as her eyes dropped close as she drifted to sleep. Eviothx looked at her then looked around reaching out with his senses. Not feeling a presence of a human close by, he too closed his eyes and went to a light sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Good? Bad? Please review! I want to thank **_Almostinsane_** for reviewing! Keep them coming and I'll keep the update coming! It surprised mehow easily this chapter came out of me. I had some parts/ideas already figured out or writnwe out so that made it easier on me... i thinkit's gonna slow down from now maybe a day or few days between updates. But do not worry i will work to keep it going. Any ideas, comments, thoughts are always welcome! Thankyou everyone for reading and reviewing!


	3. The Journey

Part 3 – The Journey

Eragon rode on the saddle mounted on Saphira's back, Roran behind him and Arya into front. It was a stroke of luck that Saphira could carry the three of them and there bags of supplies and provisions. Saphira was happy to be flying again now that her wounds had been healed and after much time grounded. The ride had been fairly quiet after Arya explained in more detail about this mysterious dragon. Eragon and Saphira understood what a wild dragon would mean for everyone.

If there really was a wild dragon out there, that meant there was another chance for more dragons being out in the wild. Not only had that it meant that there was another chance for a female to be able to mate to save the dragon race, if it was a male that meant more a fight between the male dragons to mate with a female. Either way finding a wild dragon had its own ups and downs.

"So what exactly do we do if we find a wild dragon out there?" Eragon asked Arya as Saphira ascended higher into the sky; big rushes of wind blew past them. Arya's hair flew softly in the wind, the end brushes across Eragon's chin and chest, sending a rush of her scent into his nose. He smiled inwardly at himself breathing in the sweet smell deeply, he snapped back to reality when Arya responded to his question.

"Well, if it is a male then it may be a candidate as a mate to Saphira, Galbatroix will have no interest in him as long as the dragon doesn't mate with Saphira. If it a female then there is cause for concern, if Galbatroix finds out there is a wild female dragon he will go after that dragon to get her to mate with Murtagh's dragon." She said glancing quickly over her shoulder at Eragon. The rider nodded his head even though she didn't see it.

_So it seems either way a wild dragon is in trouble. All the better that we check it out. _Saphira said sharing her thoughts with everyone on her back. Eragon smiled at what she said and looked over his shoulder at Roran who seemed deep in thought, an expression of worry crossed his face.

_Don't worry brother, we'll find her, we'll save her. I promised you, and that is my first priority. _Eragon shared with Roran mentally, only Saphira could hear him besides Roran. He didn't want to offend Arya by saying something that made it seem that he didn't care about the finding of a wild dragon. He did but he had a promise to keep to Roran and that would come first, the trip to Farloden would help him in the rescue operation of Katrina and if he had time to check out the surrounding area for a wild dragon then he would.

_I know. I just worry for her. _Roran grinned at Eragon, trying to push his thoughts of the worst of what could be happening to Katrina to the back of his head. Eragon nodded to him and turned back to face forwards.

_Hold on tight I'm about to pick up on a current._ Saphira warned them and locked her wings out to glide on the approaching current of air. Eragon held on and smiled sensing Roran's anxiety, and he laughed to himself. Eragon looked back to the direction they where coming from across the edge of the Hadarac dessert, they traveled this way to make it easier to get to Farloden and not enter Alagaesia until they had too. The current rushed up behind them pushing them forward in a big rush their speed picked up and they soared higher into the sky.

* * *

Khariaya made her way back into the busy village; small farm vendors lined the street selling their goods and products. Many people smiled and greeted the shrine priestess with a wave or a cheerful 'hello'. Khariaya just smiled and waved back to them as she passed. She soon started the long climb up the steep and high temple stairs.

The shrine stood overlooking the village from a hill to the north of the village, Khariaya always loved looking over the village and everything around it, and it truly was the best view in the village. Khariaya quickly made it to the top and entered though the large open oak doors. Some villagers walked through the shrine courtyard moving to the prayer well among other things.

Khariaya noticed a couple of men talking with the head priest at the base of the sacred tree that grew in the middle of the shrine's courtyard. Khariaya felt it was a deep and important conversation, but it gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She walked over too them just as the men bowed and calmly left. The head priest turned to look at Khariaya as she came over to him.

"Ah! You've finally come back." He said smiling fondly at her. Khariaya's parents' died when she was still young and left her at the temple the care to the head priest. Ever since then he cared and raised her like his own teaching the ways of a priestess, she was the most powerful girl he had come across.

All priests and priestesses were taught the ancient language for ritual purposes, but Khariaya held more use and power of the words then any other or even himself. The head priest knew that when the time came she would be able to take his place and do what she loved and care for the village like he had.

"The pepula was scarce this time." She said smiling back at the man she always thought of as a father to her. She glanced back to the men was they walked out the temple doors.

"What did they want?" she asked casually and turned back to look at him. He sighed and kept his warm smile to her.

"They came to tell me the messenger I sent to Lady Nasuada would have reached them by now." He said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You need not worry that wild dragon will be checked out." Khariaya felt her insides seize up but she kept a cool and composed expression. She sighed for show and not to let on she was the dragon's rider.

"How many times have I told everyone that there is no dragon?" she said and frowned to the priest. He sighed and shook his head, and looked at her.

"There have been too many sightings and evidence for us too ignore it any longer." He said for probably the 50th time to her. She always said there wasn't a dragon when anyone brought the subject up.

"I've been in that forest more than anyone, if anyone would know if there's a dragon it would be me. I haven't seen any sign of a dragon there, ever." She said firmly staring at the priest trying to keep her demeanour as serious it could be.

"I know. But we'll have it checked out and if your right and there is no dragon I will give you your wish to visit the elves next time a group head out there, now that our alliance with them has been reformed." He swore to her and smiled warmly leaving to time for her to argue back. "Now you better get those herbs to storage." She said and moved her along to where she was going.

Khariaya hurried to the medical room of the shrine and quickly put the basket down and started pacing quickly thoughts blasting through her mind as she tried to figure what she was going to do. She couldn't run now it would be too suspicious, Eviothx wouldn't leave even for a day when the other rider comes.

_Eviothx we have a problem_. She told him as she lifted her right hand and gazed over the _gedwëy ignasia _that lay in the palm of her hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay this is going faster than I expected. Woot! Okay the good news is I've gotten many ideas many ideas now, the bad news is that I am going on vacation for the next week and a half. So I sad to say that means no updates until I am back. So unless I work hard today and I can finnish a chapter today, but if I don't then there won't be any updates until I get back. Please review soI might be inspired to work hard on another chapter. Special thanks got out to **Almostinsane** and **American Crow**for reviewing on this story!

**Translation Note:**

_gedwëy ignasia -_ 'shining palm', mark of a Rider.


	4. Arrival

Part 4 – Arrival

The sun had started to set as Saphira came to the small village of Farloden, the townspeople stopped and stared as Saphira landed in the marketsquare. It seemed the entire village came out, leaving their chores and what they had been previously doing aside and came to see the Rider and dragon. Eragon had become ascustom to people's reaction to Saphira but it always brightened his spirits to see it again. Saphira enjoyed it aswell she folded her wings but they fluttered a few times from the excitement.

Eragon quickly came back to reality and focused on his goal and purpose in the village. He let Arya dismount first then Roran before he slid off of the saddle. Saphira rose herself bach up to stand and glanced around at the villagers. Some of them parted as a small group of men and one man who looked taller and older than them. He walked up to him nad gave them a warm smile.

"Welcome to Farloden, Rider Eragon." He said taking a step forward to them. Saphira leaned her head in to examine the man and pulled it back and gave an approving growl. The man smiled at the sapphire dragon.

"And welcome Saphira! I am the village's head priest, my name is Damion. We have set up rooms for all of you in the temple." He said looking back over to the temple in the distant as it gleamed the dying sunlight. Ayra nodded and gave a charming grin.

"I've always wanted to see the Temple of _Castimonia_." She said her eyes glazed over with a childhood recollection, and awe. Eragon become alert to her at this, another thing he learned about her. The priest smiled and motioned for them to follow him.

"Come, you must be tired from your journey." He said as he and the few men started to walk back through the crowd as it parted for them. They all followed quickly behind them as the villagers dispersed quickly after that, Arya stood proudly after the priest and Eragon walked long with Roran and Saphira.

_It is a beautiful temple._ Saphira said to Eragon causing him to look up at it. A large stone wall circled around the edge of the hill it was perched on, the only way in he could see was to climb the long stairway straight up to the large oak doors. From what he could see there were a few smaller buildings and on big on in the middle. The main building was very tall and had a bell near the top.

_It is wonderful._ Eragon agreed and looked ahead and around the village as they approached the stairs. They all started to climb them and Saphira glided lazily beside them. She flew over the wall when they reached the top as they came through the open doors. The three companions took a moment to look around the shrine in awe, Arya seemed to be the most breath taken of the three, and Eragon could have sworn he saw tears of happiness in her eyes.

Eragon was distracted as a girl approached them he was slightly shocked by her she was very beautiful. She had long dark black hair that reached the center of her back; it fell perfectly to cup her delicate face. Her silver eyes seemed to shine out from her face and her small rosy red lips smiled at them. The priest motioned her over to them and turned to introduce her.

"This is Khariaya, she is my apprentice and priestess in this temple." He saw smiling warmly. Khariaya smiled and bowed to them.

"It's an honour to meet you all." She said gently, her voice came out smooth and creamy. A lot of these qualities appealed to Eragon but they only made him think of Arya more. He glanced at the elf beside him as she smiled and returned the priestess's greeting.

"Khariaya will show you where you will be staying." The priest said and turned to the girl. She nodded to him and motioned them to follow her. She led them into one of the smaller buildings to the side and turned and looked at the sapphire dragon, then looked to Eragon.

"There is a room at the back of this building that Saphira can access to your room." She informed him, Eragon knew Saphira heard this but turned to her.

_I'll be alright, go ahead._ He told her, and with that she took off and flew over to the other side of the building. Once the dragon was out of sight Khariaya led them inside. They walked down the hall for a moment until she came to a pair of sliding doors one on each side of the hall. She looked to Arya and smiled.

"This one," she said pointing to the one on the right. "-is for you. You'll find everything you need. If there is something missing or something you require this is my room." She said pointing to the room across from it. Arya thanked her and entered her room and closed the door behind her. Khariaya then turned and started walking back down the hall. Stopping at a door that led to Roran's room, then led Eragon down the hall to the end and final room.

"This one is yours I hope it's alright for you and Saphira." she said and led him inside. The room was very large almost as large as two of the rooms combined, that they stayed in at Ellesmera. Khariaya walked over to a large door and opened it. Outside Saphira poked her head in and looked to Khariaya lean at Eragon.

_I like it._ Saphira said happily as she easily came in through the door. The room was large enough for a dragon, almost double Saphira's size to stand-in. Khariaya smiled to Saphira then Eragon.

"The men's hot springs are through that gate over there." She said and pointed out into the yard Saphira had been in a moment ago and to and small set of doors through a wall. She then turned and walked to the door then turned back to them.

"If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask me." She said and turned to leave, but before she could Eragon called out to her.

"What do you think about the wild dragon?" he asked. The priestess turned to look at him and Eragon was shocked to look at her eyes. They held concern and fear, a fear of what Eragon wasn't sure.

"Listen there is no dragon out there. I go there more than anyone I've never seen anything that would tell me a dragon lives out there." She said her voice sounded shaken at the end which caused disbelief in Eragon about what she was staying was the truth. She bowed her head to him.

"Now there are some things I need to do. I shall see you at dinner." She said and left rather quickly that cause suspicion in both Eragon and Saphira.

_She seems nice and kind but that priestess has something to hide._ Saphira said to Eragon. Eragon looked to his dragon then to the door Khariaya had just left by. He nodded in agreement; Khariaya was not telling him the truth.

* * *

**Authors note: **Okay so I lied in the last chapter but this is the final chapter untilI get back from my trip. I'm so excited as i was writing this chapter so many ideas, many possiblites! But now I'm sad that I won't be writing for the next week and a half... TT Please review with **any** idea's, comments, and/or thoughts for upcoming chapters. I love to keep my options open!

**Translation note:**

Khariaya - Prononced; "Ka-rye-a"


	5. Suspicion

Part 5 – Suspicion

Khariaya walked quickly down the hall her breath caught in her throat she stopped a short while later and leaned against the wall. She looked back down the way she had come, a worried look crossed her face and she continued down the hall. She entered her room and turned on a lantern that hung on the wall, giving light to the room.

_Eviothx, I think they suspect something. _She said to him quickly sitting down of her futon bed. She could sense his concern, and worry for her. She looked down at the _gedwëy ignasia_ on her palm and sighed.

_I could come and get you and take you away from there. _He offered to her, she shook her head even though Eviothx couldn't see her do it. She stood and walked to the other sliding dorr that led out to the courtyard and sat on the small deck that circled the building.

_No I can't run now. That other dragon is here and we'll blow our cover enitrely._ She replied sighed once more, she'd have to cover herself and make their suspicion on her dissapear. The priestess felt a pain of guilt hit her stomach for lieing to them but she knew it would be better this way.

_Fine but anything happens I will come for you. _He said firmly and he wasn't going to hear any of her arguments against it. She huffed and smiled to herself, gald that Eviothx was being himself it helped her to calm down. She jumped slightly hearing a knock from her door. She got up and went back into her room and closed the sliding to outside, then crossed the room to the door where she could see a shadow figure standing infront of her door. She opened the door and saw Eragon standing there, she breathe hitched in her throat and she moved to the side to let him into her room.

Eragon looked around the priestess's room, the walls were a cream color, the room had a sweet scent of many different kinds of flowers, some he recognized with a strong familliarity. He turned to her and opened his mouth to say something but she beat him too it.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I guess I was nervous around you. I really don't think there and dragon but I guess I'm the onlybone who thinks that." She said and bowed her head to him. Eragon was taken aback by her apology but it sounded sincere and true. He was quiet as he waited for Saphira to say something since she was listening aswell.

_I believe she is telling the truth. _Saphira said after a moment of thought. Eragon agreed with her and turned to Khariaya.

"It's alright. I just didn't know where we were eating." He said quickly coming up with an excuse for his reason for coming to see her. She blinked once then nodded and motioned for him to follow. He followed her as she walked out into the hall and knocked on Arya's door. Arya answered it quickly and looked between the two standing at her door.

"Dinner should be soon." Khariaya said and gave the elf a warm smile. Arya nodded and stepped out and closed the door, Khariaya started to walk down the hall and went outside and started to cross the courtyard to another building when Eragon interrupted.

"What about Roran?" he asked halting in place and looked behind them at the building they were just in. Khariaya and Arya stopped and turned to look at Eragon.

"Roran isn't in his room. It seems that he is over there." She said pointing to the side. Eragon and Arya looked to where she was pointing, the priestess was pointing at the main temple building. Eragon was about to ask why she said that when the doors of the main building slid open and out came Roran.

Khariaya hadn't even looked at the building but she knew that Roran was there. Arya and Eragon looked at which other then over at Khariaya, who just smiled at them and motioned for them to follow her again. Roran spotted his cousin and Arya and walked over to them as they started to once again follow the young priestess.

"Is something wrong?" Roran asked Eragon as he approached. Eragon looked at Khariaya she was out of clear ear shot and turned to his cousin.

"She seems to have powers, strong one at that." He said shortly and became quiet as they came to the building and Khariaya opened a door for them and showed them into a room with a low table filled with food, and empty plates for them all and one extra.

"Well you all must be hungry." Said the head priest as he entered behind them, and smiled at them all. Eragon just nodded and proceeded to kneel at the table with everyone else and eat.

"You think she's hiding something?" Roran asked Eragon through the steam that was rising for the hot spring. Eragon raised his head to look at Roran and nodded to him. He was quiet for a moment as he let the hot water relax his tense muscles.

"It maybe nothing, but she's strong. I can sense it around her, Saphira can too and I'm sure Arya can as well." He said tilting his head back once more to look at the night sky. Even though she said she was just nervous around him, Eragon felt there was something else. No common priestess was that powerful, he could sense she was more powerful than the head priest and almost as powerful as him.

"I think you're over thinking it." Roran said leaning against the stone carved spring edge. The young rider just nodded slightly still in thought.

_Maybe we are over thinking this. _Saphira added into the conversation, Eragon looked over to the stone wall to the right. Over on the other side Saphira waited patiently for the two men to finish their bath. Eragon didn't respond and continued to dunk his head under the water.

Arya slid open the door into the female hot spring area, a dry towel wrapped firmly against her body. She walked to the edge deep in thought and removed her towel and stepped into the steaming water. She wadded over to the other side and sat on the low stone ledge under the water. Running her arms through the water and closed her eyes and smiled to herself. The sound on the door residing open caught her attention and she looked over to see Khariaya walked out. The priestess looked over to the elf she seemed surprised to see her for a moment and then smiled quickly to her.

"I didn't expect anyone to be out here." She said with a smile and removed her priestess garments. She stepped into the water and sat down opposite to Arya. She let her body sink in and soak in the warm water.

"I'm normally here by myself." She said looking over t the elf. Arya smiled at her a sense of understanding swept through her. She knew what it was like to be alone for parts of her life, with out normal company. But she knew also that this priestess was not normal. She felt great power coming from her, it even rivalled the power of Eragon, and no normal priestess no matter what would have that much power.

"We're going to check for the dragon tomorrow." Arya said and leaned her head back to wet her hair. Khariaya felt her stomach clench as the elf said that but she kept her face composed.

"Well I don't think you'll find anything but could I come?" she asked timidly trying to seem mildly interested like anyone would be. "I know the forest very well and could help you." She added in to not draw any more suspicion.

"I don't see why not." Arya said and looked over to her. This girl was strange and defiantly something was going on that she knew about, but Arya didn't think she was a bad person. Only tomorrow would tell.


	6. Something Hidden

Part 6 – Something Hidden

The sun had been raised high into the morning sky when Eragon had set out from the temple to check the forest surrounding the village for the rumored dragon living there. Eragon was lead through the village by Khariaya who asked to come and help guide them. A few Varden warriors came as well, as an extra precaution in case they did find a dragon. Saphira swooped over head taking the time to stretch her wings out. Khariaya had a few times looked back at Eragon, with a look of fear in her eyes, but he never got a clear view of her.

Arya and Roran walked closely behind him and he looked to them, Roran had seen her odd behaviour and nodded to him with a firm look in his eyes. Arya looked to Eragon and stared at him for a moment before saying anything.

_You think she's hiding something too? _She asked him mentally not wanting the priestess to hear and maybe cause something to happen. Eragon turned and looked ahead at her back as she led them into the forest.

_Yeah, she's powerful and something's not right._ Eragon responded to the elf and slowed his pace down as Khariaya came to a stop. She turned a looked to the three of them, a slight show of nervousness played in her eyes but it disappeared quickly.

"Should we start searching the lower valley or towards the mountains?" she asked hoping they would go near where Eviothx was. Eragon said they should search near the mountains but some of the men argued that they found more evidence of a dragon near the valley. They decided to start in the valley and see if they can find anything that would tell them where the dragon was. Khariaya felt a sigh of relief rush through her Eviothx was more towards the mountains and would have plenty of time to get away if they started to head that way.

* * *

They walked though many meadows and areas perfectly suited for a dragon to live but found little evidence. Khariaya felt a ray of hope spark inside her as the morning passed into the earlier afternoon. They stopped for a rest as they walked through the forest once again. Arya sat on a tree stump and was looking around where they had stopped Eragon was talking with Roran and the men about what they knew about the Ra'zac that had taken Katrina. They were very helpful and knew a lot.

"We've been here before." Arya said standing up looked to Eragon quickly. Everyone feel silent and looked to the elf, Eragon took a step forward to her.

"What do you mean Arya?" he asked her confused as too why she said that. Arya looked over at a tree then back to Eragon. She motioned him over to the tree she had been looking at and pointed out a small marking made on the tree by a blade. Eragon knew from when he use to track game, that the mark had been freshly made.

"I made that mark a while ago when we passed here. We've been going in circles." She said looking straight at Eragon. He knew what she was implying when she said that. She meant to say that Khariaya had been leading them in circles. The young rider looked over to where Khariaya was but found that she was gone.

* * *

Khariaya ran quickly through the trees as quietly as she could her heart raced and throbbed in her throat as she panted for breath. She had hoped that by taking them in circles they wouldn't find enough signs of Eviothx's presence in the forest to seriously search for him. But Arya realised that they had been going and circles and now everyone else would know she was trying to trick them.

A few tears slipped from her eyes and fell down her cheek and onto the forest floor. She closed her eyes trying to push her tears back but she foot snagged on a root and she fell to the ground. She let out a small cry of pain as a hot wave burst in her ankle, the priestess knew immediately that it was broken or a muscle was torn. Rustling in the bush told her she was not alone, sensing a dark and strange aura's from the bushes as they watched her.

_Eviothx I'm in trouble._ She quickly told him as fear gripped her heart as three Ra'zac stepped out of the bushes and stared at the priestess with round eyes of triumph. She knew it was the beginning of the end for her.

* * *

"I knew it! She was hiding something." Eragon said feeling frustrated and confused, she left them trapped in a forest lost, and Saphira couldn't carry them all out. Arya sat on the tree stump and watched Eragon for a moment as he vented his anger.

"We should find her she did it for a reason and she knows we know she did. And she did it for a reason." Arya said standing up and walking over to Eragon. He nodded in agreement and looked to Saphira.

_We need to sense for her._ He said as he joined with Saphira to sense the area around them for the priestess's aura. They sensed a number of strong auras near by and knew something was wrong.

_We better get to her fast._ Saphira said growling lightly recognizing three of the auras as Ra'zac. Eragon told the others and Arya and Roran showed a sense of panic in their eyes. The men felt an anger surge through them, Khariaya was too being the next head priestess it was part of their job to protect her no matter what.

They started to race towards where they sensed the Ra'zac and the priestess when Saphira become overwhelmed by another presence moving quickly to where Khariaya was, and it would get there before they did.

_Eragon I sense another dragon where Khariaya is. _She informed him Eragon felt a panic that the dragon was coming and that in could not be friendly to anyone. Eragon quickly climbed onto Saphira's back and went ahead to where they all were. They came crashing through the tree branches over where the aura's of a human, a dragon and three Ra'zac were. Saphira landed ready to fight the Ra'zac and the strange dragon but they came onto an unexpected sight.

The Ra'zac lay dead or dieing and a single black dragon stood in the newly made clearing. It's wings had spread out around it's body hiding it's legs and it was growling at Saphira and Eragon who drew out his sword ready to fight. He glanced around quickly and didn't see Khariaya anywhere; he looked back to the dragon and knew that the dragon had her.

The dragon growled and snapped at them and Saphira growled back at the other dragon. Just then the dragon stopped growling and visibly relaxed and slowly pulled it's wings back to reveal Khariaya calmly sitting at the base of the dragons front feet. Eragon stared at her and she stared back with a pair of dark saddened eyes.

"Please don't hurt him, he's my dragon." She said and lifted her hand and opened her palm out to him. Eragon could now see the _gedwëy ignasia _in the middle. Eragon stared wide eyed at her; he now knew what she had been hiding from them. She was hiding the fact she was a Rider just like him.


	7. Khariaya's Tale

Part 7 – Khariaya's Tale

Eragon stood dumbfounded at Khariaya's palm; he even stared at the spot her hand had been even after she lowered her hand onto her lap. She lowered her hand and slowly stood up and looked back up at Eragon. The rider shook his head slowly trying to get his head around the unexpected and shocking news that he priestess before him was a Rider. He felt overwhelmed with joy in the fact she was one but confused about it as well.

"I'm sorry I lied to you…" she muttered sadly and Eragon was surprised by this too. He understood what it felt like to hide a dragon. He had hid Saphira from his Uncle and Roran after she had hatched. And Roran never found out until a few days ago.

"Why?" was all, Eragon could ask her his voice was weak as he finally got around his thoughts to speak. He heard noise of people running through the brush behind him and enter the newly made clearing. There was a collective gasp from then when they saw the dragon standing with Khariaya. Khariaya looked to then and looked at the black dragon and looked back at them.

"This is my dragon Eviothx." She said and the black dragon raised his head a bit to look at all of them. His eyes lingered on Saphira with curiosity and caution.

"It's true I am a Rider, and it was Eviothx that everyone had been spotting. I don't like to fight and I didn't want to cause trouble to anyone. I just thought it would be better if Eviothx stayed hidden." She said looking sadly at Eragon who nodded his head, he understood how she felt. He didn't want to fight at one point before Garrow was killed.

"This is your dragon?" Arya asked the priestess taking a step forward glancing at Eviothx as she did. Khariaya nodded solemnly in response. Arya raised an eyebrow questioningly to her.

"How did you get an egg?" she asked. "Too my understanding there was only three eggs left Saphira's, Thorn's, and the last one in Galbatroix's procession." Arya pointed out and Eragon snapped his head to look at the elf then back at Khariaya.

"One day while I was out gathering herbs, I tripped near a riverbed and found the egg among some rocks. I probably never would have seen it if it wasn't so smooth and if I didn't trip. I brought it back to the temple and kept it in my room. A day later it hatched and then I knew that what I had found was a dragon's egg." Khariaya explained looking at Eviothx as she told the story and the dragon seemed to give a short nod in agreement.

"I think we, including your dragon should go to the temple." Arya said firmly. Khariaya nodded and Arya stared sympathetically at the girl. She had tried so hard to avoid conflict and fighting but now she couldn't be ignored.

Eviothx stepped up closer to Saphira and reached his head out sniffing slightly at her. Saphira looked at him and huffed a bit, now knowing how Glaedr felt when Saphira first saw him. But Saphira was almost equally excited to see Eviothx as she was when she saw Glaedr. Saphira reached out calmly and Eviothx looked to Khariaya who smiled at him a bit.

_It's good to finally see another dragon. _Eviothx said to Saphira but allowed Khariaya and Eragon to hear his thoughts. Khariaya smiled but was still nervous and saddened they had been found out.

_I'm glad there are others. If your egg was found that means there could be others too. _Saphira said contently her tail twitched back and forth excitedly. Eviothx shared the enthusiasm.

Eragon looked to Khariaya, her face was clouded with mixed feelings and Eragon knew she was having a hard time, just like he had. He walked over to her and smiled at her.

"It will be fine." He said trying to reassure the girl. She nodded to him and looked to Eviothx who turned from Saphira and walked over to Khariaya. He reached out and nuzzled her shoulder lightly with the tip of his nose. Eragon knew Eviothx must have comforted her because her face relaxed and she smiled to him.

"Ready to go?" Eragon asked her calmly. Khariaya looked to Eragon and nodded with a grin. She was ready to face the day she dreaded, but suddenly it didn't feel as scary as she thought. Maybe things will turn out for the better, whatever that was.

* * *

They walked back into town know accompanied by two dragons, many villagers gasped and stared in shock when they spotted the new dragon with the group. Many even noticed how closer the dragon was to Khariaya, some wondered if she was it's rider others thought it was because she was a priestess that it followed and obeyed her.

Khariaya glanced nervously at the villagers and looked to Eragon. He knew she didn't really like this but like Arya thought they couldn't ignore the fact that she was a Rider. Khariaya thought the walk back to the temple was way to quick and the climb up the stairs was also far too brief. They entered the courtyard and life in the temple seemed to stop. A couple of priests froze in place and looked at the group but also at the black dragon with them.

It was only a moment later the head priest rushed out of the main building and looked at them in shock. He rushed down the steps and ran over to them; Khariaya didn't look at him afraid to meet his eyes. The priest looked to the dragon and Eviothx looked back at him. Damion galnced to Eragon then to Arya, his eyes followed along until they reached Khariaya and stopped on her. She still wouldn't look at him, she lied to him hid the most important thing in her life from the man who rasied her like his own daughter.

"Khariaya?" he inquired and the priestess flinched when he said her name. She knew that there was no hiding no running now. This was the time to tell him and hope he understood why she did what she did.

"I...I have lied too you..." she began her voice shaking slightly as she spoke. Damion's eyes widened as she spoke. Khariaya lifted her head slightly and opened her plam to him showing him the mark. "I'm a Rider to this dragon." she said lowly. The priest looked at her plam and then at the dragon. He reached out and took her hand, making her look up at him. He smiled gently at her.

"Come on inside we have much to talk about." he said and led them back towards the main building calmly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reviewing everyone! It's helped me sooo much and I'm glad to be back writing again. I want to thank everyone for their critique and comments it has really help me write this chapter. So this chapter gose out to everyone who has rviewed thus far; **Super-hero Fan**, **daydreamin' angel**, **spotfireee**, **DragonRider2000, Nuria VanWelick**, **Fogelin, Americancrow**, and **Almostinsane**. Please review with critique, comments and/or ideas! Love you all! (But not that way)


	8. What to do?

Part 8 – What to do?

The sun was low in the western sky when Khariaya's story had been retold and explained to the head priest Damion. She went into exact detail about certains times or situation over the time that she had kept Eviothx hidden in the forest. It was a long tale to tell and with many questions from the head priest, Arya and Eragon inbetween it took even longer to tell.

The head priest nodded to Khariaya once she finnished telling them her story. Her head bowed a bit then she looked back up at him trying to read his expression. He face reflect calm, collectivness as he thought. The priestesses hands gripped and ungripped as she rested then on her lap nervously.

"What do you plan to do?" he asked after a long silent pause. His head tilted up and his eyes looked straight into hers.

"I don't like to fight, but I don't suppose I have a choice." She said looking aound at Arya and Eragon before continuing. "The varden will want me on their side and that means I must fight."

"You don't have to join the varden. But if you don't you are in great danger, not to mention you don't have anyone to rely on, when Galbatroix comes to make you join his side. If he comes to find you, you won't be given a choice. He'll either kill you or make you join him." Arya explained to her calmly with little emotion showing in her voice. Khariaya nodded in response and was quiet for a minute.

"Can I have time to think it over?" she asked looking from Arya to Eragon then back again. She bit her lip nervously as she did not knowing what to expect in the response.

"Of course." Arya said shortly giving an encouraging grin to her. Khariaya gave a short nod and stood up walking silently over to the open door that looked out into the back gardens where Saphira and Eviothx stood in listening to them. Khariaya walked up to Eviothx and placed a hand at the base of his long neck and walked off slowly with him.

They all watched her leave without a word until she and Eviothx where out of sight. They then turned and looked at eachother his nervous and concerned eyes.

"This is a difficult situation we have here." Arya pointed out looking at Damion. The head priest nodded solemnly and looked up at her.

"I know. But it is her decision and I will support her with what she chooses." He said firmly leaving no room for arugment. But still Arya pressed onward.

"She lives in a Varden village, surely she is apart of the varden. And will-" Arya started but was cut off by the priest.

"Khariaya didn't have parents who lived in this village. Her mother left her in my care before she died, who and what her parents were are anyone's guess." He said firmly cutting Arya off. "Seeing as such she never declared if she sided with the Varden, even though she doesn't like or believe in Galbatroix's control and idea's of leadership."

Eragon felt what he said hit home, he never knew his parents or what they were as he grew up. He didn't remember their faces, or what they were like. And his uncle didn't speak much about his mother as he grew up. Only after his encounter with Murtagh was it revealed to him who his parents were. And even now it tore at a part of his heart he thought was safe from harm. Eragon abruptly stood up and walked out and followed the way Khariaya went, Saphira following behind him.

* * *

Khariaya sat just outside the temple near the steps leading down into the village, the sky was tinted a deep red as the sun set in the west. Eviothx lay on the rocky ledge between the temple wall and the steep edge of the hill the temple stood on. Khariaya drew her knees up to her chest and hugged her knees firmly with her legs. 

_What do you think Eviothx?_ She asked her companion quietly not prying her eyes from the view of the village under the red sky. Eviothx was quiet for a moment before answering her.

_We have limited options, the Varden will protect us and train us like Eragon and Saphira, but if we don't want to fight then we should join them. But if we don't then Galbatroix will come after us eventually and it's like the elf said either we join him or die. _The dragon answered after giving it some thought. Eviothx looked to Khariaya and she huffed leaning her head forward.

_So we just don't have a choice. Fight or die, but if we fight we might die._ She said frustrated and disappointed on how things turned out.

_We could run but that would mean we would have no allies other then ourselves. No doubt we be pursued by Galbatroix, and won't find refuge with the elves or Varden easily. _Eviothx pointed out with a huff back trying to make a point that she was over working herself. Khariaya smiled slightly at that and nodded to herself.

"You must be confused right now." Came a voice from behind her. Khariaya knew who the voice belonged to; she looked over her shoulder at Eragon as he stood there. He walked forward a stride and sat beside her on the step. Saphira laying comfortably in the Temple entrance gates and looked to Eviothx who lay on the ledge a few feet away. Khariaya merely nodded in response and looked back out onto the view.

"You know… I didn't know anything about my parents either." He said slowly in a low voice, a tone of sadness showed in his voice. Khariaya looked sideways at him slightly shocked at what she heard.

"I take it you now know about them." She said quietly, Eragon nodded back not looking at her.

"I found out through the blood brother I never knew I had. My father was Morzan; he was one I grew to hate early in my days as a Dragon Rider. But then I found out he was my father and I just wanted to die, knowing his blood flowed in my veins. My mother Selena gave me to her brother, my uncle, to keep me safe from him." Eragon said only looking at Khariaya he was finished talking. Khariaya nodded to him and sighed.

"I only know one thing about my parents." She said reached to her neck and pulling out a necklace from under her priestess hario. Strung on the string was a golden medallion with symbols and patterns formed into it. In the middle lay a red jewel that gleamed in the last of the suns rays.

"My mother left this with me when she brought me here. Damion told me that she told him, that it would help me find my way home. But I don't know how it will do that." She said looking at the medallion in her hand, before putting it back.

"Maybe some day you will be able to find your way home and your family." Eragon suggested to her and Khariaya nodded with a hopeful grin. She looked to Eragon and smiled at him, and there Eragon saw something reflecting deep in her eyes. Something he found strange but it disappeared to fats for him to recognize it.

"Thank you Eragon." She happily and stood up and offered her hand out to him. "We should go in now."

Eragon nodded and took her hand and she helped him up. The two looked to theirs dragons who had been talking to each other about their life experiences and Saphira told Eviothx about the different stuff she had learned. They stopped talking when they noticed the two humans looking at them and followed them back inside just as the set finished setting, and the stars began to shine in the night sky.

* * *

**Author's Note:**I know last chapter was short I hoped to make up in this chapter for it! >. I'm debating with myself to make an Eragon/Khariaya pairing in this fiction. But I need your advice, do you guys like the idea or should it be Eragon/Arya and a Khariaya/OOC? I have it planned out to go either way but right now I really thinking about a Eragon/Khariaya pairing but I need you help to decide! Please reviews with your thoughts on this!

**Translator note: **

Hario - A japanese top, much like a kimono but is formed like a shirt.


	9. Decisions

Part 9 – Decisions

"I'm still not sure." The young priestess said to Eragon as they walked back into the temple. Eragon looked sideways at her, he was still trying to figure out what he had seen in her eyes only a moment ago, but it still hadn't come to him.

"You know it's not as bad as you think." He said hoping to help her in some way but he wasn't as sure he was of any help.

"I don't want to fight because I don't want to hurt anyone who is innocent, and well… this may sound selfish but… I don't want to die…" she said whispering the last part feeling ashamed of what she said. Eragon chuckled a bit at what she had said; Khariaya snapped her head to him and frowned.

"What are you laughing at?" she snapped a little more harshly than she meant but she felt hurt when he laughed at her.

"No one wants to die, but you die when it's your time right?" he asked her glancing sideways at her smiling at her as well. Khariaya's cheeks reddened and she turned her head away slightly so Eragon wouldn't see.

"I guess your right, but I just want to be ready for when I die and not know if the next day will be my last." She said lowly as they walked along the side of the courtyard towards the building their rooms where in.

"I guess so, but I never really thought about it that way." Eragon said pondering weather he was ready to die, if tomorrow he was killed in a battle. He thought it over and glanced at Khariaya how didn't see him do so.

_I know what your thinking little one._ Saphira added in teasingly to Eragon's thoughts. Eragon snapped his head to look at her over his shoulder.

_And what would that be?_ He asked sharply narrowing his eyes at her. Saphira laughed through their mental connection, but that made Eragon's frown grow deeper.

_If you were to be killed tomorrow you wouldn't be ready to die. You think that you'll die unfulfilled in a way you never loved; you never got a chance with….Khariaya. _Saphira replied smoothly creamy on the last part with a tone that made her sound all knowing. Eragon's eyes widened in the fact he did feel attracted to Khariaya in that way. But why? All this time and effort he spent his heart and affection over Arya, and suddenly those feelings have changed so drastically.

"Eragon?" Khariaya asked prying his attention from his inner thoughts, he blinked a couple of times and looked to Khariaya. He noticed that they were now standing infront of the building and he nodded. Saphira flew over to the other side of the building where Eragons room was to wait for him.

"What about you?" he asked turning to her when Khariaya didn't follow him to the building doors. Khariaya smiled to him and shook her head.

"I'm going to spend more time out here with Eviothx." She said motioning her hand for Eragon to go.

"You must be tired, don't worry." She said and turned back to Eviothx and glanced at him quickly over her shoulder before heading out to the sacred tree in the middle of the courtyard with Eviothx. Eragon watched her go then went in and headed off down the hallway to his own room.

* * *

_Your thinking about it too much._ Saphira said lazily as she watched Eragon pace from the bathroom to the the garden door for the hundredth time that evening. Eragon only glanced at her and paid her comment no mind. He sighed and fell down onto his futon bed lazily closing his eyes and sighing once more.

_I don't get what happening to me!_ Eragon vented in frustration pulling a pillow over his face, almost hoping the pillow would absorb his problems and worries. Saphira sighed and gave a small laugh at him.

_Your growing feelings for the priestess, whats so difficult about that? _She asked him looking at him from where she lay. Saphira was laying on the low deck that wrapped around the building, the front half of her body was inside the room and her neck the turned to look at Eragon as he lay on his bed.

_But I don't get how fast I've grown feelings for her that she's on my mind more than Arya is. Also why do I have feelings for her it doesn't fall into Angelena's fourtune telling. Khariaya isn't of noble birth. _He reasoned with Saphira throwoing the pillow over to the side so he could breath once more. He stared up at the ceiling blankly as he thought waiting for Saphira to answer him.

_But she's a priestess, it could be like a noble birth if you think that she is to become th next head priest. _Saphira replied sleepily resting her head down her eyes now only half open.

_But she wasn't born into a lingage of head priests or priestesses so that doesn't count. _He said sitting up and looking at Saphira with firm eyes as she started to drift into sleep. Saphira cracked her eyes open more and looked at him.

_Maybe. But we don't know of her blood line so we can't say for certain if she is of noble blood or not. _Sapira siad as she closed her eyes and turned away from Eragon signaling to him she was going to sleep.

Eragon sighed again, Saphira was right neither of them could know if she was or wasn't of a noble birth. He remembered the medallion she had, if that could help her find out who her parents were then they would know.

Eragon stood up and walked to the door, it had been almost a couple of hours since he last saw her and he had a question to ask her. So he set off to go find Khariaya.

* * *

Eragon found her still in the courtyard with Eviothx, except not in the same state as before. Eviothx lay curled under the sacred tree his wing spread out covering his belly and legs, his head curled down around his body half asleep. The black dragon opened an eye as Eragon approached and lifted his head as he came closer.

_Where's Khariaya?_ Eragon asked, even though he had a good idea of where she was. Eviothx raised the wing he had spread out revealing a sleeping Khariaya as she lay her back against Eviothx belly.

Eragon smield inwardly seeing her like that, and it made him remember when he slept like that against Saphira for warmth. He watched as Khariaya's chest rose and fell with her breathing and he shook his head slightly.

_She seemed troubled when we parted._ Eragon said to Eviothx and Eviothx looked at eragon for a second then to Khariaya.

_She was but I think she knows what she must do._ Eviothx replied still looking at the young priestess who moved in her sleep slightly. She raised a hand rubbed her eyes as they fluttered open and blinked a few times. She looked at Eragon then to Eviothx and smiled to them.

_Sorry I must have fell asleep. _She apologized siting up some more and looking to Eragon. Ergaon grinned back and shook his head slightly.

"That's fine Khariaya." He said and looked at Eviothx for a second then back at her feeling a bit nervous.

"I've made my decision." Khariaya said calmly looking straight into Eragon's eyes. Eragon was caught off guard that she was telling him now, but nodded to her to tell him. She sighed and opened her mouth to tell him her final decision.

"I will join you and the Varden."

* * *

**Authors note: **Yes I have decided to make it a Eragon/Khariaya fanfic. But don't worry about the details they are taken care off, and don't worry about what will happen to Arya I've got that covered too! Anyway please review with any thoughts, comments, or ideas they are always welcomed and appericated.


	10. Thank you Eragon

Part 10 – "Thank you Eragon"

Eragon awoke the next moring as the sun shone through the open door that Saphira and he slept through the middle of, he had returned to his room to find her fast alseep. Unable to awake her to move he smiled contently and lay against her belly like he use too, and soon drifted into dreams. He sat up and looked at Saphira as she lay in the curled position of a cat around him. He smiled to her fondly and stood up and got ready for the day.

"_I will join you and the Varden."_ Khariaya's voice echoed in his mind as he looked into the mirror. He shook his head trying to get her voice out of his head. She know swamped his thoughts and no matter how many times he cried to clear his mind of her she somehow found a way back into his head.

"_I cannot say if this passion will end happily, but your love is of noble birth and heritage." _Angel's voice was recalled in his mind. He sighed remembering the day she read his fortune, but that was the only part that didn't fit into her reading. He strained his memory to recall the whole reading. _"She is powerful, wise, and beautiful beyond compare." _Angela's voice continued.

Eragon had to agree with this part of her prediction, she was powerful last night he saw her bloom the flowers on the sacred tree as if it was nothing. She also was wise, they said sat under the tree for a few long hours talking and it came to him why she ws chosen to be the next head priestess. She spoke with calm wisdom and advice, that convinced him she could help anyone who came to her for help. Eragon sighed happily coming the end of his thoughts. She really was beautiful, inside and out she truly cared for the people of her village and all those known and unkown to her. Eragon would never forget how her creamy skin glowed in the moonlight, to him she looked like the very incarnation of purity.

The young rider splashed water onto his face and leaned his arms on the sink his thoughts taking over him. They twisted and turned in his head making his confusion grow with every passing moment. Eragon turned to the low table near the door, he walked over and picked up a set of new and clean clothes that had been left for him. He changed quickly and turned to Saphira and smiled evily.

"Wake up!" he yelled to her. Saphira's whole body jerked and her head whipped up and looked around for any signs of danger. Her deep blue eyes soon fell on eragon who was smiling brightly at her and she huffed standing up and moving outside.

_I don't remember asking for a wake up cal.. _She snorted to Eragon who just laughed at her. Saphira turned her head in annoyence and blew out a puff of smoke.

_It's getting late I'm sure everyone else is up and fed by now. _Eragon said heading for the door with his pack, the sound of of Saphira's wings flapping as she took off behind him filled his ears as he left the room.

* * *

Eragon walked out into the courtyard seeing everyone out there already and seemed to be waiting for him. She galnced around and his eyes feel on Khariaya and Arya talking busily while sitting on a bench. Roran was talking with the three men hwo where going to help them resscue Katrina from the Ra'zac. His cousin's eyes turned to Eragon as he approached them Saphira landed near Eviothx in the shade of the sacred tree that was now in bloom thanks to Khariaya.

"About time you got up, Eragon." Roran said smiling to him. Eragon could tell Roran was excited, he figured Khariaya already told them all her intentions of joining the Varden. Eragon soon came to the conculsion that his cousin felt more confidnet about resscuing Katrina now that they had Khariaya on their side. Everyone went silent as the head priest walked over to the group and smiled at them all. All eyes were on him as he walked over to Khariaya, who was now standing for him in respect.

"Khariaya. You know you can always come home and find refuge here when ever you need it." He reminded her, the young priestess nodded slowly tears tugging at her eyes. Damion turned to Arya how stood when he turned to her.

"Teahc her what she needs to know, she is a smart girl." He said smiling to the elf. Arya nodded and gave her word she would help her learn what she needed to know. Damion then turned to Eragon and beckoned him over, eragon complied and closed the space between them.

"Take care of her for me." He said smiling at him and glanced at Khariaya briefly and few tears now slipped down her cheek. "She's like a daughter to me." He finnished looking back at Eragon. Eragon grinned at him and nodded.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure he is safe." Eragon promised looking stright into Damion's eyes, he briefly looked at Khariaya and saw her smiling slightly was the tears feel periodicly from her eyes. Damion then turned behind him to look at Evithox.

"I know we never got a chance to get to know each other, but take care of her too. Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." He said smiling at the black dragon. Eviothx snorted playfully and looked to Khariaya and then looked back to the head priest.

_I'll do my best but you know her, trouble seems to follow her. _Eviothx said openly for everyone to hear her. Everyone laughed at his comment, even Khariaya gave a small giggle blushing a bit. Once the laughter died down Damion turned back to Khariaya and stood infront of her and placed his hadn son her shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her forehead. "Take care Khariaya. My daughter." He said fondly smiling down at her his face full of pride and love that he felt for her. A few more tears slipped her her eyes and she blinked them away quickly letting them fall.

"Good-bye Father."

* * *

Khariaya walked along side of Eviothx, as they left the town. Eragon noticed her sudden fasination with the ground and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked her concern in his voice. Khariaya looked up at him, her eyes still wet with tears and she smiled at him and gave a nod.

"Yeah. I guess I just don't want to let go so soon." She said trying not to look back at the temple but she failed and ended up looking back to her home and sighed. Eragon looked at the temple then back at her.

"You can always come back, this will always be your home." He told her and she smiled to him.

"Thank you Eragon." She said and leaned in and gave him and light and brief kiss on the cheek. Eragon froze as she did this and she smiled at him warmly. "Thank you for everything." She said and contiued along slowly eragon looked to Saphira as she snickered and the coninued out of the village.

* * *

**Author's note: **Wow guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews, I feel very accomplished and it really helped me write this chapter. The fluff at the end wasn't going to be in there but I decided you all have been great and reviwed so much that I should out some in! This is going great and I can't wait to the eragon movie to come out I have already resserved tickets to see the premire at the theaters. Gah! I can't wait! Please keep those reviews coming everyone you don't know how much they mean to me.


	11. Beats of a Heart

Part 11 – Beats of a Heart

Khariaya accaosionaly looked back to the direction of the village, it had long dissapeared from their sight but she still glanced back a few times wondering when she would be able to return. _"Khariaya. You know you can always come home and find refuge here when ever you need it." _Damion's words achoed in her head and she sighed even though she knew she could come back, but at what price? If she came back before they defeated Galbatroix she would put the village in danger. With only the few men who accompanied them to the elven city of Osilon, when Khariaya heard that's was their destination she grew giddy with delight.

When she was a young girl living in the temple she saw some elves a few times as they came to the temple to see the head priest. They normally came when they were planning assaults on the Empire and were needed to help, with magic or other means. Khariaya distinctly remembered one elf that stayed in the temple for a month, Khariaya use to follow her around the temple. The elf was kind to her showed her many things about herbs and magic that she never forgot, and by time that the elf had to leave Khariaya's eyes were brim of tears as she watched her leave. The elf told her before she left, _"When you've grown, come to Osilon and see me, ask around for the Carula healer."_

She knew that once they got there she would go find her; she scratched her head trying to remember the elf's name. She gave up a moment later. The priestess looked up and saw Eragon walked ahead talking with his cousin, Roran. She felt her cheeks heat up and looked away quickly not wanting Eragon to look back and see her like that.

Eviothx felt a nudge of her feeling through their connection and stepped ahead from Saphira, who he had been busily talking too. The black dragon told the sapphire one that something had come up with her and Saphira nodded as he stepped up to his Rider.

_Something is troubling you perhaps? _Eviothx asked her as he walked along with her, Khariaya glanced over at her dragon and shook her head. She glanced forward at Eragon again holding her gaze there for a moment and then looked away again. Eviothx snickered seeing this and grinned devilishly.

_He draws your affections doesn't he? _He asked her, seeing her head snap to look at him with wide eyes and a mouth open wide, as his answer. Eviothx laughed mentally, and Khariaya sighed crossing her arms her cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

_You forget I'm apart of the pretty head of yours. _Eviothx said looking back at the priestess. Khariaya just sighed once again and glanced back at him.

_So what if I am attracted to Eragon? _She asked quickly staring at Eviothx intensely. The dragon was quiet for a moment thinking it over, a few times glancing at Eragon while he did.

_Well I wouldn't blame you, his very handsome for a human. But, it what your heart tells you that is the point, attraction is one thing but do you feel for him? _Eviothx asked her after a few moments consideration, the dragon then turned back to join Saphira once more leaving Khariaya to ponder what he said. The priestess looked back to Eragon, her mind started to think it over.

_Do I care for him? My hearts beats faster when he is near, and I feel that my heart would rip in two if he should be hurt. I do care for him, but is that what he would want from me? _She wondered to herself still staring at Eragon's back side. Eragon looked back at her and smiled to her before turning back to talk once again with Roran, Khariaya smiled back and blushed and deep red once again. She lowered her head to hide it, but unknown to her a pair of deep brown male eyes had been watching her the entire time.

* * *

They set up camp for the night about a days walk from Osilon, Khariaya sat by the fire started at the flames as they reached up and licked the night air. Arya walked over to her and tapped her shoulder with a long graceful finger. The priestess looked to the elf and smiled. Arya motioned her to follow her and headed over to the other side of the camp, Eviothx came with them as they went to a small clearing within view of the campsite.

In the clearing waiting for them was Eragon and Saphira, Eragon was sitting on a log and looked up as they approached. Khariaya smiled to him as they came closer then turned to Arya.

"What's going on?" she asked the elf, Arya turned to her and gazed straight at her.

"We need to see how accomplished your magic is I have an idea but I need to see it for myself." Arya replied to her question. Khariaya nodded and sat down Eviothx lay beside her ready to get started. Arya tossed her a pebble and Khariaya caught it in her hand.

"Lift it into the air." Arya told her, and Khariaya nodded. She placed the pebble in the palm of her hand and called on the magic inside her.

"Stenr reisa." She said softly and the stone glided effortlessly into the air. She even moved in around in a small pattern for fun. Arya nodded quickly and Khariaya placed the pebble back in her hand. The elf than handed her a stick and told her to light it, again Khariaya took it and preformed the task with ease. The task become more and more complicated as they went but Khariaya went on performed most with some if little difficulty. When they were done Arya turned to Eragon and smiled.

"All we need to do is to teach her how to fight." Arya said happily, Eragon looked at her confused. It had taken him a long time to get to the point the Khariaya was at in her ability with magic. Sensing his confusion Arya answer that for him.

"True she is close to the level of magic ability as you are, but she had an advantage over you. Being a priestess on the Temple of _Castimonia_ she had been taught since a young age to learn magic. Seeing as she was raised to be the next head priestess she learned more than a regular priest or priestess." Arya explained to Eragon, Khariaya just nodded in agreement and looked to Eragon.

"But I fail in sword fighting, the only weapon I'm good with is a bow and arrow that I used for hunting and protection." she added in. Eragon nodded to her and smiled.

"I'll help you with that." He offered up smiling, Khariaya smiled back thankful for the night cover over her face because she felt her cheeks heat up. Little did she know Eragon was almost in the same state as she was in.

"Well we best head back." Arya said staring off for the camp site. Eragon and Khariaya watched her walk off and looked to each other. They looked away quickly and both their dragons groaned to their Riders and each gave a hint of advice.

"I know I'm far behind you but I'll try my best to learn to fight." Khariaya said and looked back to him and smiled. Eragon looked back at her too and nodded with a grin.

"Don't worry we all have to start somewhere. I'm glad you won't be starting at the beginning like I was. It'll be easier for you that way." He said and Khariaya winced mentally thinking of how he must have struggled to gain control of magic and learn to fight while fleeing the empire. She stepped forward and cautiously took his hand gently.

"Don't worry all that's behind you, your strong. Inside and out, I just hope I can do the same." She said smiling with a bit of nervousness. Eragon gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry I'll be there to help you. I won't let you fall behind." He told her and Khariaya felt her heart give a leap. She smiled at him and whispered a 'thank you' to him and lead him back to camp, breaking their hold on each others hand as they walked into camp.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Gah, I'm so tried writing this chapter, I was out helpin my friend deliever some papers and I'm tried. but i finnsihed the chapter! I'm so glad how things are turning out and thanks for all the reviews it means so much to me. Here are some answers to your questions;

alsdssg : As much as I like the Eragon/Arya pairing, I wanted to do something different, because I wanted to spice it up. When I'm gone this one I might do a Eragon/Arya pairing fic. But I'm not sure at the moment.

kool man: Don't worry that's coming up, I am trying to fit everything together to it's flows perfectly. But don't worry I haven't forgotten anything! Also I never said she was more powerfull, but she is very strong, almost as powerfull.

mOOnlite-dUSk: Well she kissed him didn't she? . You should find out as the chapters go how Khariaya feels for Eragon.


	12. Osilon

Part 12 – Osilon

The sun had passed through out they sky and hung in the western sky as group entered Osilon. Eragon had become accustomed to the reaction he and Saphira got when entering a new town. But Khariaya wasn't elves stopped what they were doing, looked out from windows and came into the street to she the Dragon Rider's, with their dragons.

The young priestess moved closer to her black dragon, glancing around at the elves who stared with wide eyes and them. Eviothx however held his head high with pride; he was fully enjoying the attention. She couldn't blame him, he spent most of his life hiding from the view of everyone, he should be allowed to enjoy being in the open and admired by everyone.

Eragon looked back at Khariaya and noticed how nervous she was. He looked to Saphira for an idea to help her; Saphira looked over at the priestess and smirked.

_I remember a certain someone who was like that when I first walked in freedom and you as a rider. _She said smugly to Eragon. He frowned at her and looked back at the girl.

_Don't worry she needs to learn how people will react to this. That's how you learned. _Saphira reassured him calmly and looked to Arya as some elves approached her. They talked for a moment then Arya turned to rest and motioned for her to follow them.

They all did and were lead into a large hall, that reminded Eragon of when he visited Ellesmera. The architecture was amazing and carefully done. The suns rays shone into the windows giving it a heavenly look, the orange sunlight made it seem like something from a painting. Down two major halls way breaking off the main one Eragon could see a library through it's open doors, down the other hallway was a set of large doors were closed. The continued down the hall way into a large room and there saw an elven man walk towards them.

"Welcome Arya and Riders. Noble dragons you grace us with your presence." He said smiling, his face held the look of a middle aged man, but his eyes held decades worth of wisdom. He then turned back to face the company and smiled once again.

"Welcome to Osilon." She greeted properly and ushered them to sit down at a large oak table behind him.

* * *

About a couple of hours later Khariaya walked from the hall tired, they had spent the time talking about what they would need while they were here. And what they planned on doing from here, the plan was for her Arya and Eragon, along their dragons, to travel to Ellesmera to finish some business and for her to meet Oromis. They would then come back here and then travel out to resscue Roran's fianece from the Ra'zac.

Khariaya walked out into the cool night air, Eviothx came out behind her and gazed up at the stars. Khariaya just looked to her dragon and smiled. She was finally in Osilon, she had dreammed of this since that elf came to stay at the temple. Now that she was here she should find the elf who had been so kind too her before, if not for that elf she might not have found Eviothx.

_It grows late, it would be better to look for her in the morning. _Eviothx advised to her, Khariaya was dissapointed when he said this, she had been looking forward to it for a long time. But there was truth to what he was saying, it would be better to look for her in the morning and not so late at night. She nodded and yawned, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

_Arya was going to show us where we were staying. _She said her voice was low and tired. Eviothx nudged her gently with his snout trying to keep her awake.

_She is talking with that head elf Olan. _Eviothx said looking at her. She was tired, and he knew it it was probably all the stress she'd been feeling for the last few days, and even the weeks before catching up with her. She pushed her towards the base of a tree for her to rest. Eviothx curled down and Khariaya immediately lay against his stomach closing her eyes and started to dirft off to sleep.

_So your just going to fall asleep right here? _Eviothx asked her with a smirk.

_Yes. _Came a short reply, she was slightly annoyed that he dissturbed her almost attained sleep.

_Even though I might be able to carry you to where we are staying? _He inquired her and receive d a glare as she opened a eye and stared at him then closed it again.

_Just be quiet and let me sleep. _She said and closed her eyes, and slightly blocked him from her mind for a moment telling him she meant it. He just laughed and curled his head down watching the door of the hall waiting for Arya to come out.

* * *

Eragon out the doors and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He looked up at the stars and sighed to himself, his eyes lowered and he saw Eviothx sitting at the base of a tree not to far off. Eragon raised an eyebrow questionly, but noticed Khariaya curled up beside him, she seemed to be sleeping. Saphira trailed out the hall and looked over at the other dragon aswell. Eragon walked over to them his eyes mostly looking at Khariaya but shifted to Eviothx as he came closer.

_We're waiting for Arya to show us where we are staying. _Eviothx explained sensing Eragon's confusion. Eragon looked to Khariaya who was sleeping peacefully against the dragon's stomach.

_Arya told me where we are staying, it seems she will be longer than she expected. Olan had bussiness to take care of with her. _Eragon told the dragon, he was quiet for a moment. _I'll take you guys to there. _Eviothx nodded to him.

_I can't carry her while she is asleep though. _Eviothx said looking to Khariaya. Eragon nodded and moved to pick her up, he slipped is hand around her back and under her legs and lifte her up. She loked down at her and she moved bit in his arms, to rest her head unknowingly against her chest. Eragon felt his cheeks heat up and he led the dragons through the town.

Eragon was glad not many were out so f was spared from elves staring at him as she carried the sleeping girl in his arms. They arrived to where Arya gave him directions, and elf was sitting at the base of the tree and looked up as they aproached. The young elf jumped up and bowed his head to him in respect. He led Eragon up the tree and showed them into the quarters they had been given to stay in.

"Where is my quarters?" Eragon asked him as he looked out at some of the other trees. The elf looked confused and told him that he had Khariaya would share this quarters together. Eragon blushed at the thought and looked down at the girl still in his arms. The elf soon left and Eragon went to Khariaya's room and placed her down on her bed. The place they were staying was large enough for both their dragons and they both had their own rooms and a entrance that linked to both of them.

Eragon bent down and pushed some of her loose raven hair out of the priestesses face and Khariaya's head rolled towards his hand unconciously, and a small smile grew on her lips. Eragon couldn't help but smile when she did this. Eragon was just glad Saphira or Eviothx wasn't in the room when he did this. Or else Saphira wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

A few moments later Eragon pulled himself away from her and went to his room only when his got in his room did Saphira finally decide to come up, she even seemed giddy as she came in. Eragon was going to question her about this but thought better of it. He went straight to bed and slipped under the soft covers. As he fell into the darkness of sleep his mind was littered with the image of Khariaya's smile.

* * *

**Authors Note : **Wow the longest chapter yet! SorryI haven't updated in a while there been alot going on at home and I haven't had the time to update as much as I want too. But wow, this chapter took alot long and was harder to write for one reason. I didn't want to Osilon to come off as a dissapointment to the way Chistopher (the real author of Eragon) would have writen it. But I still feel that it was a dissapointment. People have been asking who the man with the brown eyes is, wellI won't tell you yet. But you will find out within the next two chapters! Please read and review!


	13. Bath Time

Part 13 – Bath Time

Khariaya woke up the next morning in a new place, she sat bolt right up and looked around nervously. She quickly asked herself where she was and how did she get there? She looked over across the room and saw Eviothx sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room in his own comfy looking bed. Khariaya sighed slightly relieved, but she still had no clue where she was.

She slowly slipped out from under the warm covers and looked around the room. She found her the bath room attached her her room and smiled, she walked in and saw another door on the far side. Curious she walked over and placed a hand on the door handle, she turned to open it when the door was yanked forward by some other force and pulled her with it. She let out a small cry was she fell forward into a warm chest. Two firm arms wrapped around her stopping her fall, Khariaya looked up to find that those arms belonged to Eragon.

Eragon looked down at her surprised that she fell through the door, he saw her blush as she moved to stand back and and pulled away from his arms. She didn't look up at him, and Eragon felt his cheeks heat up aswell. They pair were silent for a moment until Khariaya finally looked up at him.

"How did I get here?" she asked avoiding eye contact. Eragon blinked as remembered that she was asleep when he brought her here.

"I came out and saw you sleeping and brought you and Eviothx here, Arya was kept busy. You were asleep so I…carried you here." He explained feeling embaressed when he came to the last part. Khariaya mouthed an 'oh' and nodded slightly. She finally noticed Eragon was coming into the bath room wearing only his pants and was shirtless, she blushed once again.

"I'm sorry I'll go." She said and quickly turned on her heel to go back to her room before Eragon could say anything. Eragon was about to call after her when the door quickly shut on him. He sighed and stood there for a moment before proceeding to have his bath.

Khariaya leaned against the door breathing in quickly her heart pounded in her chest. A few moments later she heard the water running the the bath and she moved away from the door. She walked past the sleeing black dragon and out the other other to the sitting area. She found a tray of fruits and bread awaiting her on a smll maple table, she walked over to it her stomach groaning in hunger. She found some food had already been eaten and she smiled knowing Eragon had already eaten.

She picked up a few berries and popped them into her mouth, they were sweet and perfectly ripe. She picked put a apple and some more berries and walked out onto a porch overlooking Osilon. She leaned against the railing enjoying the view. She soon finnished what food her pciked up and went back taking some more berries and some bread. She heard the other door which she thought lead to Eragon's room open and, Eragon came out his hair still wet.

"You can use the bath room now." He said to her moving to the tray and taking some bread. The priestess nodded and went back to her room and made her way to the bath room. She closed the door behind her and looked at the water as steam rose from it. She stripped on her clothes and waded into the hot water. The water was as high as her waist and she moved her arms through the water.

The priestess moved to the side of the pool like tub, and played with some of the nozels bath soaps and fragances come out and into the water. She smiled chosing some that made the water smell like cherry blossoms and roses. Khariaya found different soaps and many shampoos, that she had never seen. She smelt a few trying to decide which ones to use, once she finished washing she sipped herself underneath to rinse.

* * *

Eragon sat in his room slowly eating a pear, as much as he tried he couldn't help but hear the gentle sounds of moving water from the bathroom. He blushed as he thought about Khariaya being in there having her bath. Saphira looked over to him smugly but decided not to say anything, yet.

Eragon heard the door open and figured that it was the elf from last night come to see how they were doing. Eragon clamly walked out of his room and found that it wasn't the elf but it was Roy, one of the Varden soliders that came with them from the village. Eragon was surprised too see him here but smiled, he and Ryo had talked on the journey and enjoyed his company. He remembered that Roy said that he and Khariaya grew up together, his uncle was a priest at the temple and since his parents were killed his uncle looked after him.

"Roy good to see you." Eragon said as Roy turned to see Eragon. Roy didn't respond for a moment, he just looked at Eragon then shook his head.

"Sorry my mind was else where." He apologized and grinned.

"That's alright, do you need anything?" Eragon asked him and Roy nodded.

"I was wondering if Khariaya was here." He asked, Eragon was about to answer when a voice interupted them.

"I'm right here." Came Khariaya's calm voice as she walked out of her room and over to the two men. She smiled to Roy and he seemed to beam proudly when she did so.

"I was going to ask you-" Roy started to say when the door swung open and the elf boy from last night came in with Arya. All three looked at them and Arya looked at them, then turned to Eragon

"Oh sorry to bother you but Olan wants to see you two." Arya said looking to Eragon and Khariaya. They both nodded as their dragons came into the room to see what was happening.

"Okay Arya." Khariaya said cheerfully then turned back to Roy. "What did you want to ask?" she asked him Eragon went to follow Arya as she left but stopped in the door to look back at them. Roy looked to her and shook his head.

"It's nothing forget about it." He said and walked around her and walked out past Eragon without another word. Khariaya looked confused and looked to Eragon, he shrugged to her and they walked out as their dragons flew out the top to meet them at the bottom.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay I know I said you'd find out who the guy with brown eyes is and you will...next chapter. The next chapter is going to be so long... so it might take a little longer. I didn't update for a few days because I have been busy doing nothing. No really I'm just hanging out with my friends and stuff, anyway glad to be writing again! Please review!

daydreamin' angel: NO not the Moose stick! Thanks for all your support, and taking the time to review! But I still don't think I'm doing asgood as others. I know a fewwho could and can do better. But anyway! Thanks for the support!


	14. The Dark of Night

Part 14 – In Darkness of the Night

Khariaya walked out of the Grand hall once again, but this time she walked into the sunlight and more busy streets. She stretched her arms upwards and gasped out realising all the tension from her muscles. A meeting was being held talking about what they were going to do from here on in. The plan was that they were going to go in and save Katrina from the Ra'zac. Roy, Erik, and Golan, the men how came with them from Farloden, and gave Eragon much more information about the way to go about getting in and different weaknesses of the Ra'zac's lair, where they were probably holding Katrina captive.

Khariaya didn't feel like she was much use too them but offered her thoughts and advice when she saw fit. Over all she thought it went very well and smiled to herself, now she was ready to search Osilon for the elf she meet so many years ago. Eviothx flew down beside her Saphira right behind him; Saphira greeted the priestess and went into the hall in search of Eragon.

_I'm going to go find her._ Khariaya told her dragon partner and headed off down the street. Eviothx knew who she was talking about and nodded.

_I will come too I want to meet her. _He said trailing after her down the street, elves glance and stared in awe of Khariaya and Eviothx, well more at Eviothx than her. She had gotten use to it by now but still wasn't all that comfortable with the attention. Khariaya spotted a woman standing at a fruit stand and walked over to her; the woman turned and spotted her approaching when Khariaya was only a few strides away.

"I'm looking for theCarula healer." Khariaya said to the elven woman with a bright smile. The woman smiled and bowed her head to her.

"So you are looking for Cristala, she lives on the far side of Osilon." She said pointing west-ward down the street. "You'll know when you reach her house; she runs her shop from there it's a nice blue with many plants around it." The elven woman said smiling to Khariaya. The priestess nodded and gave her thanks before turning to Eviothx; the dragon knelt telling her for him to mount him. Khariaya had only ridden a few times before and it had hurt her, since he was in hiding she only flew at night when no one could see. She smiled and climbed on since she first rode on Eviothx she put extra fabric as padding along the inside of her hakama's to prevent her legs from being hurt.

A large group of elves stopped to watch as Eviothx braced against the ground and fanned out his wind and jumped into the air. Khariaya held onto one of the boney spikes that ran along Eviothx's spine with her hands as he gently took off. She had become use to his lift offs and they soared higher into the air. Eviothx went only a bit higher then the trees but stayed low enough to make out the buildings below.

* * *

Eviothx landed in a small clearing near a blue herbal shop just outside of Osilon. Khariaya slid off of Eviothx back and nervously looked to the shop; Eviothx stood beside her and nuzzled her affectionately with his snout. She clasped her hands together and sighed this was it, the priestess walked up to the door of the shop and walked in. A bell rang as she entered, the shop was well kept different jars of herbs and plants lined one wall while creams and potions lined the shelves on the other wall. 

Eviothx poked his head in the door he looked around the shop slowly; Khariaya looked at the herbs seeing no one in the shop. She smiled to herself looking at some jars of herbs the elf had described to her when she was young. Khariaya knew she found the right place and looked to Eviothx with a smile on her face.

"Hello? Who's out there?" came a female voice from behind Khariaya; she froze in place and turned to look at the direction of the voice, it came from a door behind the counter. "Hold on I'll be right out." The voice said again. Khariaya felt her breath get caught in her throat as an elven woman walked through the door.

The healer, Cristala eyes grew wide seeing Eviothx head sticking in through the door and slowly moved to look at the priestess standing in her shop. She looked at her as if trying to decide what to say, there was a silence for a moment then Cristala broke it.

"So you're that new rider." She said more than asked Khariaya with a grin. The priestess nodded, wondering to herself if Cristala would remember her or care to see her. She pushed that away and looked straight into the elf's eyes. Cristala studied her for a minute sometimes looking to Eviothx, she tapped her chin and realization washed over her.

"I know you from some where." She said walking out from behind the counter and closer to Khariaya for a better look. Khariaya smiled to her and nodded.

"You once told a young priestess in a temple you visited that when she came to Osilon to come find you the Carula healer." She said smiling still. The Elf was quiet then smiled brightly taking a step closer.

"Little Khariaya? You're the new dragon rider?" she said in disbelief and happiness and looked sideways at Eviothx and then back at the priestess. Khariaya nodded once more and the two old friends hugged and laughed together and Eviothx grinned at the sight.

* * *

Khariaya walked from the blue house hours later smiling brightly to her self. She had spent the rest of the afternoon with Cristala. She told her about different things from her childhood since Cristala was last there and how she came to find, and raise Eviothx and what happened when Eragon found out. In turn Cristala told her of all she knew about Riders and many other things that happened after she left Farloden, Cristala was very interested with Eviothx and talked with him happily as she did with the priestess. Khariaya left that night as the sun set with the promise to visit tomorrow. 

She climbed onto Eviothx back and they headed back to the quarters she shared with Eragon. As soon as they got there a worried Eragon greeted her with Saphira.

"I was worried something happened." Eragon said as Khariaya slipped off on Eviothx, he walked up to her and looked at her almost making sure she was okay. His concern touched Khariaya's heart and she smiled fondly at him.

"I was just visiting a friend. I'm fine." She said smiling to him. Eragon looked into her eyes for a moment then nodded.

"I'm going to the local pub with Roy, and Erik would you like to come?" he asked looking away so he wouldn't see the blush rising on his face. Khariaya thought for a moment with some advice from Eviothx she agreed to go. Eragon nodded and smiled to her in a reply. They went leaving Eviothx and Saphira behind to relax and hunt for themselves, meeting up with Roy and Erik in front of the pub they went in for a night a fun and relaxation.

* * *

Khariaya walked out of the pub, she giggled a bit. She was not drunk, she had only one drink of beer for the first time and felt overwhelmed and didn't have anymore. She instead listened and laughed with the other men she was with and elves as they sang danced and talked amongst the others. After a few drinks later Erik turned to Eragon and asked him in slurred speech if he had a fiancé like Roran. Eragon shook his head no, and then Erik asked him if anything was happening between Eragon and her self. They all went silent and both Eragon and Khariaya blushed a deep red, Eragon didn't even answer. Feeling the need to escape the tension filled pub, she went and stood outside and thought about what happened. 

She moved away from the pub as a group of drunken elves walked out through the doors, Khariaya got pushed by one of them as they stumbled around. She retreated into the alley on the side until they moved along. She leaned against the wall of the pub and started to think.

_Why do I feel this way? I can't control my heart around him; I just don't know what happens to me when he's near. Why does Eragon affect me like this?_ She wondered to herself, no longer hearing the drunken elves loud talking she turned to go back but came face to face with a certain pair of brown eyes.

She gasped and jumped slightly startled by the man now suddenly standing behind her. She opened her mouth and tried to say something but couldn't for a moment.

"What are you doing out here, Roy?"

* * *

**Authors Note : **Okay I finally did it! I wrote it and wow I had fun doing this one, man tell me what you think! Did it shock you? Well maybe not so cause I introduced Roy in the pervious chapter but please review with your thoughts! This one goes out too, **daydreamin' angel**, thanks for your support and so I dedicate this chapter in her name! 


	15. Matters of the Heart

Part 15 –Matters of the Heart

"What are you doing out here, Roy?" Khariaya asked completely confused as she looked at the man standing before her. Roy stared at her for a moment not saying anything, Khariaya was about to speak when he finally talked.

"I…Love you Khariaya…" he said slowly. Khariaya was shocked when he said this she wondered if it was the alcohol talking or was it him. She shook her head knowing it must have been his drinking that made him say that and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've had too much to drink… you don't know what you're saying-" she started but was cut off as Roy firmly grabbed her by her arms and pushed her against the wall. The priestess gasped out in pain and shock as he hit her against the wall enough for it to hurt her and knock the air out of her. She looked at Roy with wide eyes as he stared straight into her eyes with his and his body was very close to hers.

"NO!" he shouted loudly at her stopping Khariaya from trying to say something else. She stared at her with anger in his yes that frightened Khariaya. "I do love you! I've loved you since we were young! I won't let him take you!" he shouted again at her his hands squeezing her arms tightly, Khariaya winced feeling his nails breaking through her clothing and scratch her skin.

"Who?" she asked quietly confused why he said some one would take her away.

"I act dumb; I can see how you look at Eragon! I can see you want him and I see he wants you too. I won't let him take what is mine!" he shouted angrily gripping her arms like a vice his nails digging into her skin and she shook her by her arms unknowingly hitting her more against the wall again knocking the air from her lungs. Tears sprang to her eyes and she whimpered in pain, she knew she would use the ancient words and free herself. But it was either fear or the will not to hurt him that stopped her.

"I won't let him have you, he may be a Rider but he won't care for you like I will! Your mine!" Roy shouted once again and leaned in and Khariaya's eyes grew wide as she tried to wiggle free but he was too strong for her. She turned her head to the side trying to avoid the kiss he was trying to give her. Instead his kiss landed just below her jaw line, Roy in his drunken state ignored her struggles and kissed along her jaw line.

"Roy! Stop please!" Khariaya pleaded finally finding her voice. Roy bit her neck trying to get her to be quite as he moved in closer to her. Tears feel from her eyes like a small waterfall as he tried to free herself, but became pinned under Roy's body.

"Stop!" she cried out again feeling his body weight on her restricting her air supply. Roy either didn't hear or ignored her cries for him to stop. Khariaya felt all her hope slip away as she gasped for breath as she tried to fight him off.

* * *

Eragon had noticed that Khariaya had been gone for a bit and that now Roy was gone too. Deciding to go look for then he stood up and slowly made his way out of the pub a few elves stopping him to ask him questions and others things like that. After answering a few and walking by the rest he made his way to the front of the pub. Not seeing Khariaya or Roy anywhere he began to wonder where they might have gone.

He walked outside deciding that so cool fresh air would do him some good and maybe Khariaya and Roy were outside doing the same. Stepping outside he looked up at the stars lost in his thoughts as he gazed at them. He concentration was soon broken when girl's cry filled his ears.

"Roy! Stop please!" the first cry went jerking Eragon's attention from the stars and he looked around. Recognizing Khariaya's voice he knew from the tone she was in trouble. He looked around but didn't see her anywhere.

"Stop!" came another one of her cries and Eragon looked to hi left at the alley way. No matter how confused he was as too why her voice was coming from there he followed her voice. What he saw disgusted him and made his blood boil with anger. He saw Roy pinning Khariaya to the wall his hands digging into her arms as blood staining her pure white priestess top, her face was stained with tear as she struggled slightly under him and Roy was kissing the side of her neck and jaw line.

Eragon sprang forward and grabbed Roy by his shoulder and pulled him off of Khariaya, he saw her out of the corner of his eye sink down to the ground. Roy looked dazed and confused on what just happened and Eragon seethed with anger, he knew that it may have just been the drinks that did this to him and made him do it but it would never go unpunished by him. Eragon punched him in the stomach and Roy fell to the ground clutching his stomach. He looked down on him making sure he wasn't going to be moving anytime soon and turned to the girl behind him.

Khariaya was on her knees her arms wrapped around her herself as her body was racked with sobs and tears fell down her socked cheeks. Eragon kneeled beside her and he reached out and touched her lightly. At first she flinched and Eragon felt his heart sink, then her head lifted and looked at him. She then threw herself into his arms and cried against his chest.

Eragon was surprised by this but wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He rocked her in his arms trying to sooth her in any way he could, slowly her sobs slowed down and she loosened her grip on him. She pulled her head back her eyes shined with tears as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as another sob came from her. She gasped when she felt Eragon take her once again into his arms and softly stroked her hair.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault." He said holding her firmly to his chest. Hearing a small groan from Roy behind him Eragon turned letting go of Khariaya so that he was between them both in case, Roy tried to do anything again. Roy looked up and saw Eragon with Khariaya and his eyes flared with anger, his eyes turned to Khariaya and she pulled back behind Eragon not wanting him to look at her.

"I meant what I said Khariaya, every word of it. I won't let you go and not to him." Roy said looking to Eragon when he said 'him'. Roy then stood up and left stumbling a few times along the way. Eragon became curious when Roy said that and turned back to the priestess who was looking at the ground.

"What did he-" Eragon started to say when Khariaya cut him off.

"Can we go back home?" she asked meaning the place they were staying in. Eragon stopped and nodded to her and picked her up to carry her back. Khariaya protested at first and demanded that he let her go but Eragon wouldn't listen to her and she gave up.

* * *

When they got back Eragon was hailed with questions from both of their dragons, Eviothx demanded what happened to her saying she was blocking him out. Eragon sighed and told them both now wasn't the time to explain, which angered Eviothx, Saphira understood that Eragon would explain later.

Eragon went to Khariaya's room and pushed the door open and walked in. He lay Khariaya on her bed and kneeled beside it and looked at her.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, the priestess just shook her head in reply and then Eviothx came in and walked over beside her bed as well. Khariaya looked to her dragon with sad eyes and then to Eragon.

"I think I should just get some sleep." She said weakly. Eragon sighed and nodded to her and stood up looking to Eviothx as he made himself comfortable by Khariaya's side and lay his head beside her on the bed. Eragon turned and walked out of the room.

Khariaya watched Eragon leave and close the door behind him, she then slipped under her covers and rolled to her side to look at Eviothx. He didn't ask her anything and looked to her and nuzzled her with his head and Khariaya smiled half heartedly and run a hand from the top of his head down to his nose and back again. She slowly slipped into the dark world of dreams.


	16. The Next Morning

Part 16 – The Next Morning

Khariaya awoke to the sun shining in her eyes through the window, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room slowly. Memories of the previous night flooded her mind and she closed her eyes wishing them to go away. The priestess slowly sat up in her bed and looked at the sleeping black dragon beside her. Crawling out of bed she walked to the bathroom knocking to make sure no one was in there hearing nothing she walked in and locked the doors to take her bath.

She slowly dipped her toes into the water and pulled her clotehs off slolwy, her arms stung as she peeled the fabric from the small wounds on her arms. She immediately thought of the visit she promised Cristala that day. _I can get some medical herbs for this from her._ She thought as she inspected the small cuts, they were deeper than she would have thought and should be looked after. She slowlyed walked into the water an sat down along the edge letting her body soak in the water.

_If Eragon hadn't come when he did…I don't know what might have happened. _She thought as tears once again came too her eyes at the thought of what had happened. She dunked her head into the water and resurfaced quickly and washed herself being careful not to get soap on her wounds. She soon got out and dried herself off and redressed and walked out into the entrance and took some food.

Eragon came out a moment later and looked to her, Khariaya looked away not knowing what he would think of her now. She heard him walk over to her and stop beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concern and worry played through his voice. Khariaya just nodded and didn't look at him not wanting to look him in the eyes and know what he thought of her. Eragon reached a hand out and cupped her chin and turned her face to look at him.

"It's not your fault what happened, I know you didn't want that. I don't think any less of you." He said staring straight into her eyes. Khariaya felt tears once again well in her eyes and she nodded once again.

_Now,_ came Eviothx voice to the tow of them and they turned to look at the black dragon. Saphira was there as well and looked to the two of them, Eviothx moved in closer and looked directly at Khariaya. _I want to know what happened to you._ He told her she nodded and sat down with Eragon and she started to explain to both Eviothx and Saphira what had happened.

* * *

"What!" Cristala yelled aburbtly standing up and pounding her fist on the table, she had been applying herbal ointment to Khariaya's arm as she told her what happened. Eviothx had he head stuck in the door and growled once again hearing the story. He reaction earlier almost proved as a disaster, he was ready to go find Roy and tear him apart but Khariaya calmed him down before he did anything. 

Khariaya looked down at her arm slightly not knowing what to say now. Cristala calmed down and sat back down and contiued to applly the ointment to her arm. She looked to Khariaya with a small frown.

"I hope he doesn't go near you if he still wants to live." She said venom pouring into her words as she wrapped Khariaya's left arm with bandages careful not to wrap them too tight.

"I don't think he meant it but I won't be near him for a while." She said looking from Cristala's hands to her face. Cristala looked at her very concerned about her and seemed to be thinking greatly on it because she didn't say anything as she changed to work on her other arm. They remained quiet for the rest of the time Cristala spent workng on her injuries, Khariaya needed to leave right after to go see Eragon and Arya. Cristala said as she was leaving that she see her later, Khariaya wasn't so sure what she meant she heard from Arya they were leaving tommorow so she wouldn't be able to she her for a long time. Eviothx flew off to head back to where they were staying to meet up with Eragon.

* * *

Eviothx landed gracefully at the base of the tree Khariaya slipped off and adjusted the saddle Arya had gotten for Eviothx so riding him was easier. She was in the middle and adjusting it when Eviothx's head shot up and looked over behind Khariaya and started to growl and roar dangerously at something. The priestess stiffened and turned around to see Roy standing a good 10 feet behind her glancing nervously at Eviothx. 

"Khariaya-" Roy started to say and took a step forward. Eviothx jumped to his feet bared his sharp teeth and snaped at him making him stop where he was. Khariaya she pushed back by the black dragon as he stood protectivly infront of her.

"Wait! Khariaya I just want to apologize…" Roy said, Khariaya knew he very well and knew he meant it. She could hear the regret in his voice and thought about it for a moment.

_Eviothx move, let him talk to me._ She told the black dragon firmly. Eviothx refused to move but after a small argument he moved letting Khariaya able to see Roy. She took a few steps forward and looked up at him. Roy tried to move closer but Eviothx snaped at him firecely once again.

"He won't let you any closer." Khariaya said looking at him. Roy nodded to her.

"I guess I deserve that." He said his eyes saddened.

"Khariaya I know what I did to you is unforgivable, and I will always be tortured by the way I hurt you. But what I said was true, I love you. And that will never change. I know I don't deserve to even look at you but I promise to make it up to you and I hope that maybe you can forgive me too. And when this is all over with I hope you may marry me, But I will keep my distance from you and I will make up for the way I hurt you." He said solemly and turned without a word from her and walked away. The priestess was left standing there thinking about what she had heard, true he was one of her closest friends, but it would take a long time before she could trust him again. And no doubt Eviothx would never trust him again.

"Khariaya!" the call of her name snapped her from her thoughts she turned to see Eragon running down the stairs to her Saphira gliding down and landing near Eviothx. Khariaya looked to him he had an expression of worry and concern, and it made her wonder if he saw her talking with Roy.

"Are you okay? I saw Roy there-" he said slightly out of breath and Khariaya smilled touched by his concern. She began to wonder if he heard what Roy had said to her and bit her lip.

"It's alright he was just apologizing to me." She said calmly. Eviothx snorted angerily, Khariaya ignored him and looked to Eragon. Eragon was quite and looked in the direction that Roy had walked off too he then looked to her after a few moments.

"Come one were going to Ellesmera." He said with a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay I fianlly wrote it! Man I think I'm pretty good, nice my love interest twist! But don't think it's over yet! Muhahaha... there's soooo much more to come. -grins evily- Please review I only got one review for the last chapter and that mad me very sad! TT Please review! 


	17. Meeting and Heartbreak

Part 17 – Meeting and Heartache

"What? Why are we going to Ellesmera?" she asked bewildered looking at Eragon with wide eyes. Eragon smirked at her reaction and chuckled a bit.

"There are a few people you need to meet there and I have buissness to take care of." Eragon said smiling. Khariaya left a surge of happiness and curiousity through her and smiled too and looked over to Saphira who grunted for their attention.

_If we want to go to Ellesmera and be back for nightfall we should best leave now. _Saphira told them as she lowered herself to the ground for Eragon to mount her. Eviothx did the same from beside Khariaya, the priestess looked to her dragon and climbed on quickly.

"Arya is coming with us, she should be here soon." Eragon said as he placed himself firmly on Saphira's saddle. Khariaya nodded in response to Eragon and secured herself in the saddle. She wasn't use to flying with a saddle yet, she was much more comfortable and less painful then riding bare back, but it was also so different. Arya came running up to the rider's and dragon's and looked at them both. She walked over to Eragon and Saphira, Eragon reached a hand down to help the elf onto Saphira's back.

Once Arya was securly sitting infront of Eragon Saphira readied herself to take off from the ground, Eviothx did the same. Khariaya's legs naturaly gripped the sides of the saddle for the take off, she lowered herself to Eviothx to make the take off easier. With easy both dragons took off for the endless sky, soaring over the forever green forest.

Khariaya felt her yes droop close and she leaned forward in the saddle brushing up against Eviothx's neck. The dragon looked back at her and looked her over, the priestess forced herself to sit up straight and open her eyes. He glanced her over sympathicly and opened through their connection to speak.

_Your tired you should sleep a bit._ Eviothx said calmly to her, Khariaya nodded tiredly and placed her arms around the black dragon's neck and her eyes drifted asleep she the wind whipped her hair around as she feel into peacefull darkness.

* * *

Khariaya was jerked awake as Eviothx landed, and landed hard. She groaned as her body painfully jerk upwardsas they landed. _Thanks for the warning_ she grumbled to Eviothx as she rubbed her head easing the pain from it. Eviothx snickered as a dulled thud came from Saphira landing near them. Khariaya looked around where they had, elves looked in amazement as Saphira and Eviothx landed, she guessed they were in Ellesmera now. The elves seemed more taken by Eviothx then Saphira, Arya slid from Saphira's back and talked to the elves in the Ancient Language that Khariaya didn't hear as Eragon helpd her down.

The elves slowly drfited away from them and went back to their daily lives some would often look back at the dragons and riders. Khariaya looked to Eragon and smiled nervously, things like this would take some getting use too. "Who are we going to meet first?" the priestess asked curiously.

"My mother," Came Arya's voice before Eragon could answer as she strode to the two riders. "The queen of Elves."

* * *

Khariaya sat under a tree called the Magnolia tree that Eragon ahd brought her and Eviothx too after meeting with the Queen. She was breathetaken by the experience. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the bark of the tree and recalled the meeting.

_Islanzadí meet with them almost immidately when they anoonced why they were here. Arya seemed almost passive when they meet with the Queen she hardly acted as if she was her mother but still she seemed moderatly happy with seeing her mother once again._

"_Arya!" came a warm voice as the doors opened to the throne room and Arya, Eragon and Saphira led Khariaya and Eviothx into the majestic room that left Khariaya breathless at the sight. _

"_Who is this?" Islanzadí asked surprisedto see Khariaya and Eviothx trailing after the others. Eragon beamed proudly and looked over his shoulder and took the priestess's hand and pulled her into view of the elven queen. _

"_This is Khariayaand her dragon partner Eviothx." Eragon explained motioning to Eviothx when he mentioned him. The queen smiled at Khariaya and placed a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Well you are great news like Eragon was a few months ago." She said smiling, Khariaya took this as a good sign and smiled giving a curt bow to the Queen. "Thank you your highness." She said and Islanzadí laughed and wisked them away to recount their story. _

Khariaya looked over at Eviothx who was sleeping soundly Arya was busy dealing with private matters with her mother giving Eragon and Khariaya free time to relax. Eragon and Saphira left a few moments ago to talk which left her wondering what. After a while she decided to walk around and strecth her legs a bit.

She left Eviothx to rest for their journey that was approaching fast, she left down a small carved out dirt path she didn't even know where she was going but kept marking the ground so she could find her way back.

Her hand trailed up to grasp the medalion around her neck she raised it from under her shirt and looked it over so many times she could draw it in her sleep. Her fingers traced over it's cool and smooth surface. She wished she could know where it came from because maybe it would help her find her family and where she came from.

She didn't even reailse that she had been walking for so long lost in her thoughts until she was jerked from them as she stubbed her foot on a rock. "Ouch!" She hissed painfully. Khariaya looked around realising she didn't recognize where she was and hand't left any markings on the ground for her to follow. That's when she heard a very familiar voice.

* * *

Eragon sat on a rock in a small clearing with Saphira as he tried to figure out all the thoughst and emotions running through his head. Saphira watched as he slammed his fist into the ground in frustration.

_Why is this so difficult!_ He screamed mentally, Saphira laughed at him. Eragon galred sideways at her and she stopped.

_It wouldn't be love if it wasn't difficult. _Saphira pointed out and laughed once again. Eragon groaned and rubbed his temples tenderly. _Your not helping._ He informed her and stood up and paced in a quick circle.

_Which do you love Khariaya or Arya? You say you love Arya but do you really?_ Saphira reasoned with him beaming wisely at him. Eragon stared at Saphira, did he really love Arya opr was it the idea of loving her her it was so taken too. He shook his head he needed to hear it.

"I love Arya." He said outloud, buit even then it felt wrong to him. Then it dawned on him, _I'm really in love with Khariaya._ He told himslef and looked to Saphira who nodded in approval.

* * *

Khariaya felt tears well in her eyes as she watched Eragon from behind a tree, she could hear him well enough to hear the only thing he said. **_"I Love Arya."_** Those words echoed through her mind and tears spilled from her eyes.

Why? She asked herself she didn't love Eragon she hardly knew him. But the way she was always watching out for her, and cared for her, was she in love with him? She ran back the way she had come from and called to Eviothx sending an immage of where she was. She stood there crying as she waited for Eviothx to come fetch her, all her thoughst came to the same conculsion. She was in love with Eragon.

* * *

**Authors note: **Sorry i haven't updated recently I've been busy with school and other things I just haven't had the time to wriet but I;m back and read to go! So what do you think? Please tell me I want to know since I've been gone I need help and reviews to get going again.


	18. Choices We Make

Part 18 – Choices We Make

Khariaya sat under a tree far away from the Magnolia tree or where see had heard Eragon's procalmation of his love for the elf Arya. She sobbed into her hands that covered she face with Eviothx body curled around her, as her back rested against his warm stomach. Eviothx nuzzled her lightly with the tip on his snout to comfort her, the priestess's snobs soften as she moved her arms to wrap around his neck as she cried.

Time slowly passed as Khariaya slowly stopped crying and began to sniff every so often, her grip held fast onto his neck. Eviothx didn't mind he could sense her distress and sadness wash over him in waves.

_Everything will be fine Khariaya._ Eviothx cooed softly to her offering her the comfort. Khariaya barely shook her head, she could feel her heart breaking everytime she thought about Eragon.

_What do I do? I can't face him like this._ Khariaya said barring her face against Eviothx's coal black scales, a sigh came from Eviothx as he thought about it.

_You could not go back and see him you could run, but is that what you really want? _He asked her quizzedly. The grip Khariaya had on his neck slackened and she pulled back slightly, she blinked a few times as she thought it over. Grimmly she shook her head defeated.

_No. I want to see him, I just…don't want to fell this pain. _She replied sadly her eyes cats down too the ground. The black dragon nudged her gently getting her to look back up at him.

_Then what will you do? _He asked proding her to consider what was best for her. He would not tolerate her heart to be broken everytime she looked at that boy. He knew he would have to talk to Saphira later about this, secretly he and her had been watching the situation between them and both knew how eahc felt, but they would not step in unless nessescary. Now seemed nessescary.

_What will I do?_ Khariaya asked herself. Eragon had proclaimed he loved Arya she couldn't change that. But could she really stay with Eragon and continue? She had too so many peoples lives rested on her shoulders, there was no leaving. The more she thought about it she knew she would have to stay even if it hurt she had to be strong.

_Roy._ She thought by chance. Eviothx growled lowly as that thought crossed her mind. Eviothx didn't think very well of him but he knew how important he was to Khariaya. Khariaya knew Roy since they were toddelers and knew he never menat to hurt her that night, she knew it would take time to get over it but she could never stay mad at him. He would always be there for her and protect and when she needed him the most.

"**_I…Love you Khariaya…" "I hope you may marry me" _**Roys words went through her mind along with the tender memories of playing with him in the temple, climbing the sacred tree together and learning to read together. He was a true friend to her no matter what, maybe he could love her the way she was told she was told she should be.

Eviothx sighed deeply as he tuned in on the young priestesses thoughts, he knew the boy was not true heartedly bad person, but he did try to cause harm to Khariaya and to Eviothx he would not forgive that easily. But if that's who Khariaya wanted to gibve her heart too even if she loved Eragon he had no right to stop her.

_I'm tired…we should head back…_she said sadly and stood up slowly Eviothx rose behind her and allowed her to mount him, the priestess gripped with her knees around the saddle as Eviothx pushed off and rose steadily into the night sky.

* * *

Eragon paced in the entrance room of the double suite he and Khariaya were given to stay in for the night. Though they had planned to return to Osilon that night and depart early next morning, Arya had become busy with entanglements with her mother and her duties that forced them to stay.

Once he had finnished his in depth talk with Saphira about his emotions regarding a certain priestess amoung other things he went back to the Magnolia tree to tell Khariaya how he felt for her but found she was not there and neither was Eviothx. He reached out for her aura with his power but found it was blocked, she had made sure he wouldn't find her or for some reason or another he couldn't sense her. After a while he began to worry about her but with out knowing where she went and unable to find her all he could do was hope she would be back soon. But minutes slowly turned to hours and hust when Eragon was about to explode with worry and go search for her, she came back.

She walked through the door her head hung down and Eragon could sense her sadness, but about what he didn't know. He rushed to her in case she was hurt and needed his help.

"Khariaya! Are you okay?" she asked and reached out and lightly touched her arm. The priestess's head upturned to look at him and stared at him with big sad eyes that made Eragon flinch back with guilt. She walked by him as Eviothx entered for the dragon entrance above and landed ear where Saphira was watching the two intently and gave the black dragon and glance to accknowlage his pressence.

"Khariaya?" he asked he voice strained with guilt and sadness as he watched her back move farther from him. He knew she was hurt on the emotional levelsomething he may not be able to heal. It hurt him deeply in such a state of disstress and he couldn't help her when she walked away from him.

"I…I'm okay…Just tired…" she said and quickly went to her room and closed the door firmly. Eragon flinched as the door closed and hung his head defeated. He would wait for her to deal with what ever hurt her, he couldn't help her unless she let him. He sighed sadly and walked to his room glancing at the two dragons who stared at him intensly, Eragon dissapeared into his room and made a beeline to his bed. Falling onto the welcoming sheets he buried his face into his pillow and cried.

Soon after Saphira and Eviothx went to their Riders rooms and both found them in the same state, face down cring into their pillows. Sadly they lay beside them to comfort them. _It will be okay little one. _Saphira told Eragon but he either ingnored her or was too upset to respond.

* * *

**Authors note: **Wow I had a hard time writing this it was so sad! TT Well there it is I know some are cursing me right now that Eragon hasn't told her yet but all in due time. Lol. Please don't hurt me! XD Anyways I want reviews now! I need 5 reviews for this chapter or O won't be posting anytime soon if i get more than 7 reviews i might be nice and give you some hints to what is going to happen later, I MIGHT. Lol. Please review it keeps my writing spirit and this story alive.


	19. Eragon's Mind and Arya's Love

Chapter 18 – Eragon's Mind and Arya's Love

Khariaya woke up the next morning her eyes worn and saddened glace to them, she glanced around and saw Eviothox patiently waiting for her to awaken. His head perked up in her direction seeing her stir awake, he watched her intently as she slipped from her bed sheets and walked over too him.

The priestess smiled at the coal black dragon, even though it was a sad smile. She remembered when she first found Eviothx how small he was and he could easily fit in her arms. And how she tried to hide him in her room for the first week of his life. Now he was so big even though it had only been a year since the egg hatched for her. Khariaya wondered how she had remained unoticed my Galbatroix, maybe it was because he was more concerned on Eragon and Saphira.

_Eragon…_ She thought sad as tears welled in her eyes. Eviothx winced as her pain and sadness reached him through their link. Khariaya muttered an apology and turned to go to the entrance room she stopped realising that she would see Eragon.

_Khariaya, don't jump too conclusions. _Eviothx advised calmly trailing up behind her. Khariaya glanced over her shoulder at him and sided, her shoulders slumped.

_I heard him…he said out loud. He loves Arya, I can't get in the way of that._ Khariaya replied as tears trailed down her cheeks and fell to the floor. Eviothx huffed a small puff of smoke came out from frustration.

_Khariaya. You don't know- _She started to say before he was cut off by Khariaya.

_No! I heard him, what else could he have meant! Eragon loves Arya not me! _She raged angrily and stormed into the bathroom closing her mind off from Eviothx and she locked the door and then locked it again with magic. Eviothx let out a roar of anger, he knew what really happened that night and he charged to the entrance room not seeing Eragon or Saphira, in anger he reached out for the presence of them. Finding them quickly he took off too find them.

They were in a battle field where Eragon was sparring with and elf, they both moved with fast and fluid motions but Eviothx had only one goal. He contacted Saphira telling her not to interfere while he knocked some sense into Eragon. He dived down roaring as he did, aimed for Eragon both battle partners turned and looked at the diving dragon.

Eragon quickly pinned down by the black dragon as he growled furiously at him. Eragon was shocked to say the least she struggled to get away but couldn't

_Let me go! _Eragon demanded staring up with a glare. Eviothx wasn't happy by this and snapped his jaw to make Eragon be quiet.

_Listen here boy, you hurt Khariaya far more than you can imagine. And I won't stand for it. _Eviothx told him anger pouring into his words. Eragon was shocked hearing this then that shock turned into anger.

_What did I do? _Eragon asked, but it sounded more like a demand. He looked to Saphira for help but Saphira didn't do anything. The sapphire dragon stood by watching intently listening to their conversation.

_She heard your claim of love for Arya. _Eviothx said simply still furious. Eragon went quiet and limp under the black dragon. He shook his head wishing it wasn't true, willing the dragon was wrong.

_She…heard me?_ He questioned weakly his mind escaping him with an overwhelm of new saddness. Eviothx gave a short growl. _She did and she took it too heart, figure it out Eragon. Who do you love? Khariaya or that elf? If you hurt her again I won't let you near her. But it seems she rather upset with what she heard she probably will avoid you for sometime._ Evithox said once he was finnishedhe lifted himself from ontop of Eragon his head turned to see Arya running towards them. Eviothx glanced to lock eyes with Eragon once again, knowing Eragon had seen Arya as well.

_Figure it out and soon, or I won't let you see a glimpse of her again._ Eviothx said and took off quickly to return to Khariaya if she was willing to leave the bathroom once again. Ayra reached Eragon and Saphira was Eviothx took off, she looked to Eragon with a questioning look on her face.

"What just happened?" she asked firmly, Eragon knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. Eragon looked to Saphira for help.

_You told him? _He asked and the dragon nodded her head in return. _I guess you two share just about everything right? _He asked again, and again Saphira nodded. Eragon sighed and turned to Arya.

"I tell you will you take a walk with me?" Eragon asked Arya considered for a moment then nodded in response. As they walked Eragon told the elf about what had happened and even admitted that he no longer loved her. Arya seemed to be happy about that, once he finnished with what had happened in the field Arya nodded as she thought.

"Well, you should know Eragon. Remember how Faolin made me those flowers and escorted me?" she asked looking to him. Eragon nodded silently. "He was more you me that an escort or a bodyguard. He was my love." She told him. Eragon felt asting of realisation.

"_Faolin created this espceially for me one summer solsitce, long ago." _

"_And what about Faolin?" Eragon asked curiously. Arya's handed tightened at her side and she did not respond. _

Suddenly it all made sense to Eragon, when Arya talked of Faolin she always had a certain softness in her voice that he couldn't figure out. Now he understood, Arya loved him but he was killed by Durza. Eragon wanted to make Durza pay for what he had done to everyone. His uncle, Arya, innocent people and probably more than he knew, but all he could do was hope the pain he caused would heal.

"I'm so sorry." Eragon said lowly with a sadness. Arya looked at him and gave asad grin in response.

"It's alright he did his duty and I did mine, even if I did fail." Arya said to him the same grin spread across her lips. Eragon nodded slolwy knowing he better not say anything else.

"I'm glad Eragon, she is the one you are meant for. Tell her what you meant tell her what you feel because it's what will help you rekindle with her. Go to her." Arya said staring strate at him. Eragon nodded egarly and turned and strode over to Saphira who sat not too far from them listening intently.

_About time._ Saphira said as Eragon silently climbed onto her sadle.

* * *

Khariaya was sitting outside with Eviothx she had finally left the bathroom with much provoction and after Eviothx broke down the bathroom door to reach her. She was anger at first when he broke in but laughed realising how much she had worried him.

He threatened her not to lock him out of her mind again she just laughed at him. Eviothx walked with her through Ellesmera as they decided to see more of the capital. Saphira had contacted him telling them that Eragon had gotten his mind figured out and wanted to see Khariaya.

Eviothx quickly turned to Khariaya and scooped her up and onto his back, the priestess let out a cry of shock and held onto Eviothx's neck with a death grip. The coal dragon took off for some unkown destination.

_What are you doing?! _Khariaya tried to ask him but felt he had locked her from his mind. She huffed mumbling about crazy kidnapping dragons and how they didn't take their own advice. And Eviothx didn't let her into his mind untill he landed in a clearing outside of Ellesmera.

_Eviothx! It's not even lunch time and you've kidnapped me, locked me out of your mind when not too long ago you told me not to lock you out of mine! What are you doing?_ She demanded enraged if the dragon. Eviothx huffed as Saphira drifted down from the low hanging clouds with Eragon on her back.

_I did it for your own good. _He told her blocking her as she tried to walk away. Saphira landed close making it hard for Khariaya to leave. Eragon slipped from Saphira's back and looked at the young priestess.

"What's going on here?" Khariaya asked firmly glancing between the dragons and then finally Eragon. She looked at his eyes and saw something she didn't expect to see.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm so sad I didn't get the 5 reviews last time... I almost considered not updating until next month but I did so you better review! I want 4 at least!! Well this is my theory about Faolin, I think he and Arya were a couple. But thats just my opinion.

Also I will going back and editing chapters 10-16 so watch out for that, I will post here when I edit those chapters. Anyway I want your thoughts, ideas, opinions and 4 I mean it FOUR reviews for this chapter!


End file.
